Mi camino del ninja
by Yugi-no-Yami
Summary: Abandonado o en Adopción. Mi primer fic, trata sobre como Naruto es desterrado de Konoha dejando una familia atras, como volvera con ellos y el poder de una barrera de sangre NarutoHinata.
1. Secretos revelados

Hola a todos ustedes, bueno como veran este es mi primer fic, espero que les guste y me dejan comentarios.

Este fic se encuentra en Naruto Uchiha, por que alli lo coloco primero, mi nick alla es angel******-**of******-**war.

* * *

**Capitulo 1: Secretos revelados**

POV Hinata /

"Me encuentro frente de la puerta de la Hokage esperando que los analices que me realice confirmen lo que tengo, últimamente me he sentido decaída y me da por llorar de todo, además que tengo nauseas continuamente", respirando profundamente exclamo -Puedo pasar Hokage-sama- mientras del otro lado una voz me responde afirmativamente abro la puerta. En el único escritorio de la sala donde me encuentro esta Tsunade-sama la Hokage de Konoha, me dice -siéntate Hinata hay algo de lo que debemos hablar seriamente- mientras yo obedecí su orden ella estaba observando hacia la villa lo que me provoco un sentimiento de inseguridad, mientras tanto Shizune entra a la habitación y me sonríe dándome un poco de seguridad y diciendo con la mirada que todo saldrá bien, me sentía sumamente incomoda ya que Tsunade-sama no pronunciaba palabra como que esperando a que yo iniciara la conversación, cosa que logro ya que pregunte -Hokage-sama ya sabe lo que me pasa?- mientras que la aludida voltea a verme con ojos de duda diciendo como tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas -Hinata, cuantos años tienes?- yo me sorprendo por la pregunta y respondiendo con seguridad -16 años, por que lo pregunta Hokage-sama- ella suspiro hondo mencionando -dada la situación, creo que seria correcto que nos habláramos de tu no lo crees así?- a lo que yo asentí a lo que me sentía mas nerviosa de lo que ya estaba, continuo preguntándome muy directamente y sin tabús -¿cuando fue la ultima vez que tuviste relaciones sexuales, Hinata?-

En ese momento quede en shock no sabia que decir un sin fin de dudas y preguntas me cruzaron por la cabeza en esos momentos, sentí que mi rostro ardía de vergüenza ante tal pregunta a la vez que me llego a la mente un temor sin igual "-si mi padre se entera será mi fin como ninja-" pensé y con todo eso ocupando mis pensamientos pregunte -no entendí muy bien la pregunta, podría ser mas clara- a lo que Tsunade-sama aun dudando y escogiendo sus palabras delicadamente me dice -para ser mas claros Hinata, estas embarazada- puntualizando la ultima frase en ese momento mi vista se nublo, no supe mas de mi, es decir, abandone el mundo de los vivos para sumergirme en la inconciencia de mi ser… horas mas tarde desperté no sabia donde me encontraba observando todo el lugar me cruzo con las siluetas de Tsunade-sama y su ayudante… recordando todo lo que la Godaime me dijo a lo que yo pensé, o creí que estaba pensando para mis adentros "-yo embarazada, como puede ser, la única vez con la que estuve con un hombre fue hace mes y medio con Na…ruto…kun, antes de que se fuera desterrado-".

Mi vista se perdió en la habitación donde me encontraba al parecer lo que dije lo hable de forma clara y muy audible a los oídos de las personas que se encontraban en ese momento pero yo seguía divagando en mis pensamientos sonreía, lloraba, un sin fin de sentimientos se encontraban a la vez mientras mis manos acariciaban mi vientre con fuerza me vino a la mente lo que le dije a Naruto-kun antes de entregarme a el -quiero tener un recuerdo tuyo, algo especial, algo que me haga recordarte todo el tiempo, algo por lo cual… sonreír y mirar al futuro ya que tu eres el que me da soporte para poder seguir- pero yo no me esperaba esta noticia, Tsunade-sama se me acerco en esos momento preguntando -¿quieres tener ese hijo Hinata?- esa pregunta me saco de mis ensoñaciones como un balde de agua helada mire a la Hokage con rabia en mis ojos le dije gritando -como puede decirme eso, este pequeño ser fue hecho con amor y no, jamás haría algo así aunque mi padre me desterrara del clan, o me pusiera el sello del pájaro enjaulado, yo mataría a cualquiera que quisiera hacerle algo, porque es…- mientras trataba de contener mis lagrimas de impotencia tallando mis ojos con la tela de mis brazos para limpiar mis mejillas en los brazos para así calmarme un poco la volteo a ver con decisión -… claro que tendré este bebe porque es de Naruto y mío, porque por este ser que habita en mi interior daría gustosa hasta mi vida- dije sin vacilación.

Shizune además de Tsunade-sama me sonrieron a lo que mencionaba -que problemático, pero si es lo que deseas así será- mientras se acerco al escritorio y cogió un pergamino extendiéndolo para mi, me dijo -desde hoy no realizaras mas misiones ninja, todo lo que te esta pasando es porque estas aun muy joven para tener hijos, por lo que si continuas arriesgándote seria perjudicial para la salud del bebe y la tuya, también por lo que se del clan Hyuuga esto que estas haciendo es una deshonra, por lo que desde hoy quedas exiliada del clan Hyuuga, así que tendrás que abandonar el recinto desde hoy- suspirando lentamente me dirige una mirada esperando una respuesta mía para continuar y yo no me hago de rogar -esta bien Tsunade-sama-, ella con satisfacción me dice -desde hoy eres bienvenida en la Residencia Hokage, se te proporcionara lo necesario para ti y para ese pequeño ser que habita en tu interior, así pues ve por tus cosas a la residencia Hyuuga… suerte, que la necesitaras- mientras me abraza y me estruja contra su cuerpo, lo mismo hizo Shizune, aunque yo todavía me sentía desconcertada mientras me retiraba del lugar, seguía caminando por la aldea rumbo a la residencia del Clan Hyuuga pensando en todo lo que Naruto y yo hicimos ese día, el día que le entregue mi cuerpo, mi alma y mi corazón aunque también recuerdo lo bien que me sentí al entregarle a el la virginidad de mi ser, también entre mis pensamientos recuerdo algo mas que dije cuando estaba con el "-Naruto, desde este día seré para ti tu mujer, tu amante-" además lo que paso después de eso hace que esboce una sonrisa y dirija mi mano a la parte que se encuentra entre mi cuello y el hombro mientras mis mejillas se tiñen de rojo y me llevo las manos al rostro recordando lo que paso después de eso.

Todo el trayecto hacia la residencia Hyuuga sigo pensando ya cerca del lugar una duda asalta mi corazón así que con paso tembloroso entro en la residencia Hyuga, pensando "-no se que me deparara el futuro a mi y a nuestro pequeño retoño Naruto-kun… -" mientras me sonrojo "-… pero no permitiré que nada ni nadie lo lastime, es una promesa-".

FIN POV Hinata /

Hinata se encuentra en su habitación recogiendo sus cosas para irse de aquel lugar, en eso una voz conocida para ella exclama -¿Qué esta haciendo Hinata-sama?-

Hinata:-Neji-nisan no intentes detenerme, hay algo por lo cual debo de irme de aquí-

Neji: -Esta bien Hinata-sama, aunque no cree que por lo menos me podría dar la razón por la cual se va?-, mientras ve a Hinata que empacaba sus cosas.

Hinata: -Si tanto lo quieres saber, es por que rompí una de las normas mas importantes del clan Hyuga, esa norma es…la de que no debo tener hijos fuera del matrimonio con alguien que no haya sido aceptado por el clan mismo.- Mientras lagrimas rodaban por las mejillas de Hinata otra voz conocida por ella y Neji dijo -hija, pero no deberías tomar conclusiones tan adelantadas-

Hinata: esto sorprendió de sobre manera a ella y a Neji pero tratando de mantener la compostura -oto-san- a la vez que llevaba sus manos a su vientre, y guardando silencio unos momentos como para decidir bien las palabras a decir, después de unos momentos fija su mirada decididamente en su padre y exclama -lo he pensado, y no quiero que mi hijo reciba un trato denigrante por parte de los miembros del clan, porque aun que tu oto-san intentes protegerlo no podrás, además de que si supieras quien es el padre, intentarías algo en contra suya aun estando este en mi vientre- sollozando y acabando de colocar sus cosas en la mochila sale de la habitación pasando a un lado de su padre y primo que se encontraban todavía en shock continua diciendo -por que el hijo que espero en mi vientre es de Naruto-kun- guardando un momento de silencio, se retira del lugar -y según se, la persona que mas detestas en esta vida por contener a Kyubi no Youko- sin esperar una respuesta se retira de la residencia Hyuuga.

/

Mientras tanto en otro lugar desconocido a las naciones ninja, para ser exactos en el Monte Myouboku un personaje con una gabardina negra se encontraba a las puertas del Templo de las Ranas. Acercándose lentamente es detenido por dos ranas cubiertos con una armadura tipo samurai y con su espada desenvainada, a lo que el extraño personaje saca su mano derecha de sus ropas mordiéndola para sangrar y haciendo una serie de sellos pronuncia en voz baja -Kuchiyose no yutsu- al acabar un humo denso hace acto de presencia y detrás de el una voz habla.

Gamabunta:-¿Quién me ha invocado, a mi el jefe de las ranas?- mientras el humo iba disipándose dejando ver una gran rana rojiza, con marcas aun mas rojas en su cuerpo, vestido con un tipo de saco azulado y una espada corta atada a su cintura.

??:-yo te invoque gama-ojabin, necesitaba de tu ayuda para poder entrar a ese lugar- a la vez que apuntaba a la entrada del templo y a su vez en dirección a la puerta de este donde las dos ranas samuráis.

Gamabunta: -¿Naruto? ¿Para que quieres entrar a ese lugar?

Naruto: con decisión en su mirada responde -Ojabin, fue una petición de Jiraiya antes de su muerte, además de que no puedo negarle eso, así que por favor ayúdame a entrar a se lugar- mientras lentamente se va quitando la capucha de la gabardina dejando ver un joven de ojos azules, pelo dorado y en sus mejillas tres marcas como de bigotes, en su frente un protector de la Villa oculta de Konohagakure no Sato con una marca, aunque esto ultimo no se podía apreciar a simple vista.

Gamabunta: -si eso es lo que quieres, que así sea, ábranle la puerta del Templo y Santuario de las ranas y no interfieran en su camino, ¡es una orden!- diciendo esto ultimo de forma imperativa, sumándole a ello su desaparición en un puf de humo.

Minutos mas tarde se encontraba esperando en una habitación, que al parecer conducía a un lugar mas amplio, pero al parecer el estaba sumido en sus pensamientos, su mirada estaba vacía perdida en ese lugar recordando algo de su pasado.

Flashback Naruto /

(Esta parte esta situada después del fallo de buscar a Sasuke en el Manga)

Naruto: -¡Por que tubo que pasar eso!, dime Tsunade-obachan, ¿Porque?- mientras lagrimas recorrían su rostro, el se encontraba a las afueras de Konaha, su hogar -dímelo, dime ¿Quién se atrevió a quitarle la vida a ero-senin?- a la vez que un chackra rojizo empezaba a emanar del cuerpo del joven shinobi.

Tsunade: con lagrimas en su rostro y con un tono de voz que se quebraba -cálmate Naruto, por eso te lo dije antes de que llegaras a la aldea, para que no cometieras una locura- a la vez que se guardaba silencio de pronto.

Naruto: -Tsunade obachan, te repito por ultima vez, dime quien mato a ero-senin- con una voz muy diferente, sonriendo malignamente, emanando un instinto asesino sin igual y expulsando cinco colas de chackra, es decir cualquiera que estuviera cerca de el y sintiera eso diría que el mismo Kyubi no Youko se encontraba luchando con la Hokage a la vez que su fuerza incomparable se llego a sentir a la aldea mientras que el equipo constituido por Kakashi, Yamato, Sakura, Hinata, Shino, Sai, Kiba además de Akamaru se frenaban de golpe a la entrada de la puerta.

Yamato: -Kakashi eso que acabo de sentir unos momentos no fue Naruto- mirándolo directamente.

Kakashi: -Así es Yamato, muevete rápido debemos volver a donde Naruto y la Hokage antes de que Naruto cometa una locura y- volteando a ver a los demás -será mejor que regresen a la aldea lo mas pronto posible- mientras se retiraba del lugar junto con Yamato dejándolos con la pregunta de que habrán querido decir con eso.

Sakura: preguntando seriamente -¿Quién de ustedes viene conmigo para saber que es lo que esta pasando?- viendo a los demás integrantes del equipo.

Todos: -vamos- mientras los insectos de Shino de movían nerviosamente dentro de el, como temiendo a algo-

Momentos después ya estando cerca del lugar Shino se para de golpe, sus insectos literalmente estaban paralizados del miedo, lo mismo que Akamaru y para que eso sucediera algo realmente amenazador estaba ocurriendo mas adelante, así que haciendo uso de fuerza de voluntad se acercaron mas, mientras que se iban acercando lentamente al lugar donde se encontraban todos la atmósfera se hacia pesada, costaba respiran, a la vez que la mayoría empezaba a sudar y otros a temblar ligeramente pero se acercaban cada vez mas al lugar de donde esa misteriosa fuerza provenía… logrando escuchar algo.

Kakashi: -Yamato, resiste un poco mas, necesitamos que por lo menos bajes su poder hasta tres colas para aplicar el sello de Jiraiya-.

Yamato: sudando a chorros -Eso intento, pero su poder es demasiado para mi capacidad de chackra- respirando lentamente para poder proseguir -pero apenas si consigo estar despierto, la técnica no parece tener efecto en estos momentos, es decir, esta fuera de control, Kyubi podría liberarse del sello si esto continua así, además no podré seguir conciente por mucho mas tiempo- a la vez que su mirada fallo y cayo inconsciente. Mientras que el grupo se acerco hasta divisar lo que pasaba, lo que vieron allí les hizo literalmente temblar de miedo exceptuando a Sakura por haberlo visto así con anterioridad.

Lo que vieron fue algo terrible, plantas, árboles, la tierra, todo parecía muerto, es decir algo les había quitado la vida y sobre todo vieron una bestia rojiza siendo contenida por unas barras de madera que se empezaban a quemar, como que ese chackra demoníaco iba quitándole la vida a su entorno. De pronto esa bestia pozo sus ojos en el grupo recién llegado grupo, la sola mirada de Naruto-Kyubi los dejo en un estado de miedo extremo, tratando literalmente de mover su cuerpo cosa que no conseguían, a la vez que destruía su atadura de madera este se abalanzo contra el primero del grupo que era Sakura, ella venia venir su muerte en ese instante pero algo se interpuso entre ellos….

End Flashback Naruto /

Una voz conocida para el lo trajo de vuelta al mundo

??: -eeeeyy ¿Cuánto tiempo?-

Naruto: posando su mirada a donde proviene la voz observando a una rana mas grande y con una pequeña cuchilla en su cintura, exclama -Hola Gamakichi, ¿Cómo haz estado?- sonriéndole y dándole unas palmaditas.

Gamakichi: -¿Haz venido a ver al Gran Sabio?- mientras mira a Naruto analizando su complexión y lo recuerda tal como es hasta que posa su mirada en el protector frontal de este y pregunta -oye Naruto, ¿Por qué tu banda esta rasgada por la mitad?- a la vez que se escucha una voz en el fondo que le ordena pasar a la gran sala donde el Gran Sabio rana lo espera.

Naruto: mientras aprieta sus puños hasta enterrar sus uñas en las manos y con voz quebrada dice -me exiliaron- a la vez que se retira del lugar -y agradecería que no se volviera a tocar el tema por favor-.

Ya en la sala del Gran sabio se ve a una gran rana vieja sentada en el centro y otras mas sentadas a su alrededor a la vez que le dicen que se siente en el centro del lugar.

Naruto: tomando aire dice -¿a que me ha llamado Gran Sabio?- inclinando su cabeza de forma respetuosa esperando una respuesta.

Gran Sabio: -te he llamado, porque al parecer Akatsuki planea algo grande contra el Mundo Ninja como se conoce hoy, además para derrotar a los lideres necesitas mas entrenamiento y ninjitsus para poder defenderte y proteger lo que hay en tu interior- dejando de hablar para esperar una respuesta del joven rubio que se encontraba al frente.

Naruto: pensando mientras que cerraba los ojos para meditar la respuesta "-no debo dejar que la rabia me domine, no quiero que vuelva a pasar lo ultimo que casi le cuesta la vida a Hinata-", abriendo los ojos y con decisión responde -esta bien Gran Sabio me entrenare con usted el tiempo que sea necesario para tener el poder necesario para proteger a las personas que son importantes para mi-

Gran Sabio: -Muy bien chico entonces de aquí hasta que perfecciones varios ninjitsus, te entrenes en taijitsu, en fuujitsu, genjutsu además de adquirir conocimiento mental, permanecerás en este santuario, hay algo mas que debes de saber, eso es tu pasado, ¿quieres que te diga algo de tus padres o prefieres dejarlo para otro día?- esperando una respuesta. Mirando al chico decide continuar -esta bien- suspirando -empezare por tu madre, ella se llamaba Uzumaki Kushina, era hermosa, además de una excelente ninja de la ahora extinta Aldea Oculta del Remolino (no se cual es su nombre por lo que le deje así), eso es todo lo que se de ella-, mira de reojo al joven shinobi continua diciendo -tu padre fue un héroe en la guerra ninja así como también en Konohagakure no Sato (Aldea Oculta de la Hoja), conocido con el sobrenombre del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, era un excelente ninja y llego a convertirse el Yondaime Hokage de Konoha, hasta aquí es lo único que se de ellos por lo que me contó Jiraiya-

Naruto: con lágrimas en los ojos solo se escucha en un susurro inaudible -arigato-.

Gran Sabio: -puedes retirarte a dormir desde mañana comenzara tu entrenamiento-.


	2. Nueve Meses

**Capitulo 2: Nueve meses**

(Las dos partes de la historia se sitúan en el mismo marco temporal)

**Parte 1: De embarazo**

POV Hinata /

Me encuentro reposando en la cama mirando al techo de la habitación que Tsunade-sama me ofreció amablemente a la vez que palpo mi vientre con ambas manos pienso -"Han pasado unos cuantos días desde que me fui de la mansión Hyuuga, como estarán allá las cosas desde mi partida, los extraño tanto, pero debo ser firme-" suspiro lentamente mientras cierro los ojos y siento un sabor amargo en la boca que me provoca nauseas esto me obliga a levantarme rápidamente y dirigirme al baño a vomitar. Creo que hablare con Tsunade-sama acerca de esto a ver si ella me puede dar algún consejo. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos cayendo en un pesado sueño.

Algo me despierta, mientras abro lentamente los ojos viendo todo lo que hay a mi alrededor observando a la ventana veo que ya esta anocheciendo, otra vez el ruido dirijo mi mirada al lugar donde proviene aquello y alcanzo a escuchar -Hinata estas allí- lentamente, me levanto y abro la puerta encontrándome con Sakura-san y Kurenai-sensei, a la vez que les hago una seña para que pasen y me expliquen el motivo de su visita.

Sakura: -Tsunade-sama ya me explico tu estado…- mientras me sonríe y continua -… por lo que desde este momento hasta que…- acercándose a mí a la vez que posaba una de sus manos en mi hombro -… nazca ese bebe estaré contigo, esa es mi misión- mientras me acerca a ella y me da un abrazo que me toma desprevenida susurrándome al oído -y también por que ese hijo que esperas es el de mi mejor amigo, por lo que te protegeré a ti y a ese bebe de lo que venga- mirando a mi sensei ella solo sonríe complacida, empiezo a llorar, las lagrimas no dejan de caer mientras estrujo también a Sakura-chan, lloro mucho tiempo abrazada a ella, nose por que, solo sabiendo que en ella tendré una amiga incondicional. Instantes después Kurenai-sensei me comenta que si quiero vivir con ella un tiempo, para no estar sola, yo la miro un poco desconcertada porque ella también esta embarazada además de que ya estaba cerca de dar a luz a su bebe, ella viendo mi indecisión exclama -no te preocupes Hinata, para estos momentos están las amigas- después de eso trato de contener mis lagrimas para mostrar fortaleza pero solo me abrazo a ella, la persona que yo considero mas que mi sensei ella para mi es mama, aceptando su propuesta.

Al día siguiente hablo con la Hokage de mis continuas nauseas y vómitos, además de que constantemente me siento cansada, ella me indico que buscara a Shizune, que ella me hablaría mas claramente sobre mi estado y me recetaría algunas cosas ya que ella estaba ocupada con el papeleo de la aldea, así que salgo de la habitación y me encamino hacia donde la hokage me dijo que estaría Shizune, minutos después de que comencé mi búsqueda la encontré, ella estaba buscando unas cosas que Tsunade-sama le pidió, me explico, que era algo que le pertenecía por derecho a Naruto pero como el se encontraba fuera de la aldea, y como yo tenia en mi vientre a su pariente mas próximo pues era un asunto de vital importancia, después de su explicación le digo lo que la Hokage me pidió, por lo que ella deja de buscar y me acompaña al hospital para hacerme un chequeo y explicarme algunas dudas que tenia. Ya en una sala de consultas Shizune se pone a revisar las cosas mientras yo me siento en la cama de revisión esperando a que ella me diga algo, pero al parecer yo tengo que empezar.

Hinata: -Shizune-san tengo una pregunta ¿es normal que tenga tantas nauseas?-

Shizune: dejando de realizar lo que estaba haciendo y mirándome se sorprende porque sea yo la que empiece la consulta dice -mmm eso es normal, durante dos meses estarás con mareos, nauseas y otros malestares, ya que después de ese tiempo tu y tu bebe (por no decir feto, que seria la palabra correcta a utilizar, dado que es bebe hasta que nazca) ya estarán adaptados a los cambios que sufrirá tu cuerpo- terminando de decir eso me dedica una calida sonrisa.

Hinata: un poco sorprendida por lo que me acababa de decir Shizune-san pienso mas detenidamente mi siguiente pregunta, después de unos momentos de reflexión en los que se me ocurren muchas preguntas y escogiendo la mejor hablo -Shizune-san, la Hokage me dijo que me darías una especie de vitaminas y me explicarías para que me servirán-.

Shizune: dejando de mirarme se dirige al estante de la sala abriéndolo y buscando algo, después de algunos momentos exclama -las encontré- retirándose de allí y volviendo a donde yo me encontraba y dándome un pequeño botecito me dice -esto que te doy son vitaminas que te ayudaran en el transcurso de tu embarazo para que tu bebe nazca fuerte y sano…- después de eso me extendió otro contenedor -… este es un calmante para los dolores que sufrirás, me entiendes- a lo que yo asiento, minutos después me retiro del lugar recordando que Shizune-san me dijo que si surgía cualquier problema le avisara a ella, a la Hokage o a Sakura-chan.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Miro hacia afuera de la ventana, me encuentro en la sala de Kurenai-sensei es un día claro, se puede ver el cielo azul, pero también es un día un poco caluroso, traigo puesta una ropa un tanto ligera últimamente me he sentido decaída, triste y sin ánimos para hacer nada, mientras veo la sala me fijo en un calendario que esta colgado en la pared y me sorprendo al ver que hoy cumplo dos meses de embarazo, durante el tiempo que he estado con Kurenai-sensei ha nacido su hijo siendo un niño hermoso, aunque me siento un poco incomoda dado que mi sensei ya tiene suficientes problemas con su bebe como para andarse preocupando en mi y en mi bebe así que creo que pronto regresare donde la Hokage además han aumentado los antojos, mientras pienso "-jeje creo que me hizo mucho daño juntarme con Naruto-kun a cada rato tengo ganas de comer ramen y creo también que las vitaminas que me dan me causan un pequeño escozor (malestar) en el estomago-", a la vez que hago una nota mental para comentarle a Sakura-chan, además de que la Hokage me ha citado hoy en el hospital diciendo que es una sorpresa.

Asi que después de que pasaran algunas horas me dirijo al hospital, durante el trayecto veo la mirada de odio de los aldeanos, lo que me pone mas triste, pero sigo mi paso sin hacerles caso a la vez que pienso "-esto tristeza es la misma que ha de haber sentido Naruto-kun cuando era mas pequeño-", ya en el hospital me dirijo al cuarto que una enfermera en la entrada me dice, minutos mas tarde me encuentro en la camilla donde Tsunade-sama me dijo que esperara, la veo entrar con Sakura-chan y un medico que se sorprende al verme a mi, una de las hijas del Patriarca Hyuuga, mas sin embargo no dice nada, me dicen que revele mi vientre a lo que yo lo hago con algo de timidez en mi rostro, Sakura-chan me unta una especie de crema en el, mientras me cuenta que me practicaran un ultrasonido para ver como va el crecimiento de mi bebe y que me lo mostraran a la vez que es grabado en video, veo todo en negro con movimientos blancos, y de repente la imagen se hace mas nítida mostrando en el televisor un embrión con su cabeza y cuerpo en formación de unos 8 mm de tamaño, escucho decir al medico que esta en la sala que es del tamaño de un grano de arroz, sumándole a eso que me dejan escuchar sus latidos que aunque no son muy fuertes me dejan anonadada, es decir, sin palabras que expliquen la felicidad que siento en esos momentos y exclamo mentalmente "-Naruto-kun me imagino que feliz serias en estos momentos de ver esto, tu familia, lo que siempre te falto y ahora bueno tienes de alguna forma-" mientras sonrió bobamente, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para los presentes ya que es una sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

Después del ultrasonido el doctor me dice que en las próximas semanas se formaran los demás órganos del embrión y que al finalizar este mes ya se pueden apreciar definidamente sus extremidades.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Es el tercer mes, de alguna forma todos en la aldea ya saben de mi estado, y aunque no me dicen nada, veo en ellos la misma mirada de desaprobación que la de mi oto-san, pero hago caso omiso de ellos además de que he recibido el apoyo de todos los shinobis de mi generación, mientras me encuentro con Sakura-chan, también le comento que me he sentido mareada, a lo que ella me responde que es normal, pero que me tenia que alimentar bien y llevar algo de alimento para cuando me sintiera así.

Hoy me vuelven a hacer otra consulta para ver como va el crecimiento del bebe, Sakura-chan me vuelve a untar la crema para el ultrasonido, de esta forma la pantalla se enciende el medico que esta allí presente me dice que ya todas las extremidades del embrión ya están definidas que de ahora en adelante lo llamaran feto (producto) esto se me hace un poco despectivo pero me tuve que contener, también me comenta que al parecer mi bebe mide aproximadamente de 3 a 5 cm además de que me comenta que la placenta ya va a empezar a funcionar así como todos los demás órganos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me encuentro de nuevo en una habitación del hospital de Konoha sufrí un desmayo mientras venia hacia acá, por suerte Sakura-chan estaba conmigo en esos momentos. A la vez que pienso -"que estarás haciendo Naruto-kun en estos momentos"- mientras que miraba una foto tuya, en eso se me fue el tiempo hasta que tocaron a la puerta esta vez era Sakura y el mismo doctor de la otra vez, el me comento que ya se me empezaba a notar abultado mi vientre, también me recomendó que me olvidara de las preocupaciones, que me relajara, ya que tener una vida y cuidar de ella debería ser mi única preocupación en estos momentos así como mi salud.

El medico se retiro unos momentos para ir por unas cosas que ocupaba para lo que me querían mostrar, en eso Sakura-chan me dijo que ella seria la madrina de ese bebe, y que tendría su apoyo incondicional en todo lo que realizara.

Llego el momento de otro ultrasonido, esta vez el bebe media alrededor de 20cm, además de que se escuchaba con mas claridad los latidos del bebe, me dijo que debería de esperar unas dos semanas mas para que me dijera el sexo del bebe, pero le respondí que quería que fuera una sorpresa, que así elegiría dos nombres, uno por si era niña y otro si era niño. Mientras decía eso sentí un pequeño malestar debido a que se movió el bebe dentro de mi. También me comento que debería de realizar algo de ejercicio para que a la hora del parto no aya complicaciones

Días después me encontraba en casa de Kurenai-sensei junto con Sakura-chan escogiendo nombres para el bebe tanto de niño como de niña, al final de la tarde ya los tenia pero cuando me preguntaron respondí -es un secreto- mientras les regalaba una sonrisa boba.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hoy me encuentro recostada en la cama de mi habitación en la Residencia Hokage pensando lo que ha ocurrido en el ultimo mes sonrió al pensar que solo faltan tres meses para que nazca el bebe, me encuentro usando ropas mas holgadas, recuerdo algo que me ocurrió la semana pasada

Ya esta atardeciendo, lo se porque veo hacia la ventana, mientras contemplo el atardecer llaman a mi puerta, me encuentro a mi oto-san, esto me sorprende y temo por mi bebe, llevándome mis manos a mi vientre, lo hago pasar, el me dice que no me preocupe que el esta allí como padre y no como líder del clan, después de eso lo veo con una sonrisa, raro en el. Me dice que el motivo de su visita es para ofrecerme su apoyo y el del Clan Hyuuga para cuando nazca el bebe, mientras observa la habitación donde me encuentro, la cama desarreglada y la cuna a un lado de ella, a lo que yo acepto con la condición de que Sakura-chan estará conmigo para vigilar como se encuentre el bebe, el me mira detenidamente y me sonríe cosa que me extraño mas y después de unos momentos el acepta.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mi barriga empieza a estar más abultada, ya son siete meses, mientras que acabo unos ejercicios que me dijeron que realizara con el fin de prepararme para el parto. Pienso que son un poco cansados, mientras miro hacia una esquina del cuarto veo una montaña de ropita, a la vez que recuerdo que este mes he tenido muchas visitas y que el doctor me dijo que la bebe ya se encuentra en posición para nacer, espero que no pase nada malo, también recuerdo que no he comido como debe ser, me ha atiborrado de comida, pero me dicen que es algo bueno, rió entre dientes mientras mis mejillas se tieñen de rojo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Han pasado ocho meses, ayer un aldeano me empujo, pienso que lo hizo sin darse cuenta pero todos me dicen lo contrario, pero he tenido unos dolores en la vagina, mientras me pregunto que serán me voy a la habitación de Sakura-chan ya que siento una especie de liquido entre mis piernas, ella me revisa y llama a Tsunade-sama mientras yo me desmayo del dolor alcanzo a escuchar -han empezado las contracciones antes de tiempo- a la vez que temo por la vida de mi bebe.

END POV Hinata /

Tsunade: -Rápido muévanse, ya va a nacer así que manda a que preparen un cuarto especial- ordeno la Hokage a uno de los médicos que se encontraban en ese momento cerca de ella.

Sakura: deteniendo a la Hokage -ya avise al medico, encargado de Hinata Tsunade-sama-

Tsunade-sama: con voz confiada a la vez que me acaricia la cabeza y me da la mano me dice -tranquila pequeña, no te pasara nada tienes que aguantar- mientras que Hinata no decía nada ya que las contracciones la tenían sumida en solo pensar en el estado de su bebe. Las contracciones de Hinata empezaron a ser más fuertes y en intervalos irregulares, le empezaban a temblar las piernas señal inequívoca de que las contracciones se acercan al final de la dilatación dando paso al parto.

Hinata: con los ojos cerrados fuertemente, habla con una voz casi inaudible, pero la Hokage que estaba cerca alcanzo a escuchar -Tsunade-sama las contracciones son muy dolorosas- mientras apretaba los labios para aguantar el dolor.

Una media hora más tarde en la sala de partos Hinata se encontraba en una camilla acostada, detrás de la espalda un cojin lo cual era cómodo para ella, pero se encontraba ida mientras recordaba una conversación que tuvo en la casa en donde escucho atentamente que cuando su mama estaba en trabajo de parto para dar a luz a Hinata se encontraba ida, como que se sentí en otro mundo, cosa que ella misma sentía en esos momentos, escuchando a lo lejos una voz que no reconocía abrió lentamente los ojos y observo a Sakura-chan y a la Hokage diciendo -disculpen me había olvidado que estaba con ustedes- sonriendo forzadamente debido al dolor, momentos después de eso llego el doctor encargado del parto, Hinata sintió dos contracciones mas y después nada, escucho que el medico le decía -eres fuerte, lo haces bien, continua así, fantástico- al parecer Hinata estaba sorprendida por sus palabras o por que había aguantado las contracciones tan bien, cosa que para Hinata era soportable después de eso pasaron 20 minutos, volviendo a escuchar que el medico le decía -cuando sientas ganas, empuja-, pero Hinata estaba tan impaciente eso lo notaron Sakura y la Hokage que le dieron palabras de animo en esos momentos -vamos Hinata tu puedes- alcanzo a escuchar antes de que empezara a empujar inconscientemente.

POV Hinata /

Después de escuchar las palabras de animo de los que me rodeaban empecé a empujar inconscientemente, cuando en realidad el bebe necesitaba mas tiempo para salir cosa que yo supe hasta después, así que acercó a mi vientre una especie de trompetilla de madera para auscultar mi barriga, diciendo que no escuchaba bien mando traer un monitor para asegurar que no tuviera sufrimiento fetal (cuando el bebe en parto no esta recibiendo oxigeno del cordón umbilical) prendiendo la maquina y vi que no se movía mi bebe, me entro tanto miedo que deje de empujar, me pusieron una mascarilla de oxigeno y llamaron a un ginecólogo, después de unos minutos llego observando la situación y dándome ánimos dijo -todo va bien, solo que muy rápido, déjenle el oxigeno puesto- minutos mas tarde después de eso no hice nada de nada, empecé a notar como se me estiraba el periné (el piso de la pelvis correspondiente a un conjunto de partes blandas) mientras el medico me decía…

END POV Hinata /

… -va a empezar el parto de un momento a otro, sentirás como si te quemara-, Hinata ya había sido informada sobre las sensaciones que ocurren en esos momentos, pero a pesar de todo eso y de que le avisarán se sorprendió, una sensación extraña además de la sensación de calor, no el dolor, Hinata empezó a sentir perfectamente el circulo de la cabeza, en cuestión de segundos y de que ella empezara a empujar y los gritos de dolor se oyeran en la sala y fuera de esta se escuchaba un llanto, en esos momentos nacía una pequeña bebe, el cordón umbilical fue cortado por Sakura-chan. Después de que Hinata diera a luz una enfermera trajo a la bebita recién nacida diciéndome -acércale al pecho a ver si tiene ganas de comer- mientras le entregaba a la bebe…

POV Hinata /

… me sentía realizada en esos momentos, la pequeña criatura que tenia en mis brazos se dirigió instintivamente hacia mi pecho desnudo, concretamente a mi pezón, en cuanto sentí su pequeña boca succionando gemí levemente, me sentía totalmente extraña con esa criatura ente mis brazos, sus tiernas manitas apretaban mi pecho con la poca fuerza que tienen.

END POV Hinata /

Después de eso Tsunade-sama salía del lugar con una sonrisa en los labios, al parecer por ser prematura no tenia ningún signo de estar en peligro.

Días más tarde se encontraban reunidos la Hokage, Shizune, Sakura, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Neji y Hyuuga Hanabi, entorno a una silueta que cargaba una bebe con una piel clara, y unos ojos cerrados, mientras el doctor presente del parto rellenaba un formulario diciendo en voz alta para los presentes.

Doctor: -Padre: Uzumaki Naruto

-Madre: Hyuuga Hinata

-Peso: 3.78 kilogramos

-Estatura: 53 centímetros

-Sexo: femenino

-Fecha de nacimiento: … Agosto…

-Nombre: ………. Uzumaki Hyuuga

* * *

**Parte 2: De entrenamiento**

Naruto se movía mucho en su cama al parecer tenia una pesadilla

Flashback Naruto /

Sakura venia venir su muerte en ese instante pero algo se interpuso entre ellos… ella estaba atónita su cuerpo tenia una mancha de sangre, frente a ella un cuerpo obstruyo la garra de aquella bestia observando mejor se apreciaba la mirada de todos los presentes en el cuerpo frente a ella a la vez que se escuchaba un susurro inaudible, pero ella haciendo acopio de las fuerzas que tenia escucho -Naruto-kun por favor detente, tu no eres Kyubi, tu eres Uzumaki Naruto la persona que se convertirá en el próximo Hokage- se escucho otro sonido como de alguien escupiendo a la vez que esa voz se le hacia conocida.

En ese momento reacciono, frente a ella protegiéndola se encontraba Hyuuga Hinata atravesada en el estomago por un Naruto-Kyubi, este retiro su mano del cuerpo de aquella chica que extrañamente se le hacia familiar viendo su mano y la herida de la que se encontraba enfrente grito, no era un rugido, mas bien un aullido de lamento, de tristeza, rápidamente las colas empezaron a desaparecer una a una, instantes después la atmósfera pesada desaparecía y se escuchaba un grito.

Naruto: con voz quebrada -vamos Tsunade-obachan necesitamos estar en Konoha para salvarle la vida a Hinata,- con lagrimas en los ojos tomo el cuerpo inconsciente de la aludida y ordeno -rápido muévanse todos-.

Horas después todo el grupo de shinobis se encontraba en la sala de espera del hospital, de la sala de urgencias salio una Hokage muy consternada diciendo -le queda muy poco tiempo de vida- eso consterno a todos que dirigieron una mirada imperceptible hacia Naruto, como recriminándole el estado de la kunouchi. Las horas pasaban y el se encontraba allí enfrente de la puerta de urgencias meditando algo con su habitante interior, con decisión mostró una sonrisa confiada, al parecer había ideado algo para salvar a Hinata.

Naruto: con decisión aun sin abrir los ojos y sin mirar a nadie más que a la puerta de urgencias dice -Tsunade-obachan me dejarías estar unos momentos a solas con Hinata-.

Kiba: con odio y rabia en sus palabras -como te atreves a pedir eso, por tu culpa Hinata esta en ese estado, monstruo- silencio después de eso, todos contuvieron la respiración, los que se encontraban allí conocían que eso pudiera haber despertado otra vez al demonio que habitaba en Naruto, Kiba lo sabia, todos lo sabían se escucho algo.

Naruto: se dio la vuelta para encarar a Kiba y a los demás mientras habría sus ojos demoníacos hablo -eso ya lo se perro- viendo a la hokage con esa mirada que mas que nada se veía a la muerte en persona ella accedió bajo la condición de que ella entraba también, el solo sonrió malignamente.

Momentos después los dos se encontraban solos frente a Hinata, el tomo valor y hablo mas calmadamente -Tsunade-obachan, me podrías decir por que yo soporto el chackra demoníaco de Kyubi- sin mirar a la aludida.

Tsunade: sin miedo contesta -no lo sabemos Naruto, creemos que es algo que tienes en la sangre- guardando silencio continua -casi pareciera que es una barrera de sangre, además lo extraño es tu tipo de sangre universal- esperando una respuesta exclama -¿porque lo preguntas?-.

Naruto: momentos de silencio-después de que me dijeras eso, aun no lo comprendes-.

Tsunade: -que me quieres decir-.

Naruto: -mezclaras la sangre de Hinata con la mía, eso le dará fuerzas para resistir lo que haré… - esperando una respuesta, -y es una orden- mirándola fríamente.

Diez minutos después de esa pequeña charla todas las cosas estaban preparadas para lo que allí se realizaría, todos los que estaban fuera vieron como llevaban unas extrañas maquinas hacia la sala donde se encontraba Hinata.

Tsunade: con preocupación, dice -Naruto no te precipites, esto que estas planeando hacer nunca se ha realizado, y tal vez tenga consecuencias en ella-

Naruto: -no me retractare de mis palabras y se que ella no se rendirá tan fácilmente, así pues mezcla la poca sangre que tiene ella con la mía y dale toda la sangre que puedan de mi- así pues el trabajo empezó, Naruto empezaba a sentir que las fuerzas y la vida le abandonaban, pero estaba seguro de lo que haría, no cargaría el con la muerte de algún ser querido a la vez que dirigía su mirada a la peliazul, una hora después Hinata tenia en su cuerpo sangre de Naruto, y este se encontraba sumamente débil intentando alcanzar la mano de la peliazul, su vista estaba nublada pero el jamás se rendiría, por fin la encontró, suspiro aliviado y se sumergió en sus pensamientos.

Naruto: se encontraba frente a la celda de Kyubi no Youko mirándolo decididamente exclamo -ey maldito zorro préstame tu chackra para salvar a mi amiga- esperando respuesta del Kyubi.

Kyubi: sonriendo malignamente -porque debería hacerlo he, esa mocosa se metió en mi camino, porque tendría que salvarle la vida, no me es útil- a la vez que una risa maniática se escuchaba en la celda.

Naruto: enojado grito -zorro imbecil, si no me ayudas a salvarla y ella muere, ten por seguro que yo mismo me matare, y tu no podrás hacer nada por salvarme, porque ya lo sabes, si yo muero, TU MALDITO ZORRO MUERES CONMIGO- sonriendo diabólicamente, esto hizo que el zorro por primera vez en toda su vida sintiera miedo, así pues le dio el chackra que requería.

Mientras la mente de Naruto volvía a la cañería de su ser frente a la puerta de su inquilino

Kyubi: -mocoso, esto que estas haciendo es impensable, puede tener repercusiones a largo plazo en esa niña-.

Naruto: aun cansado por la perdida de sangre pregunta -¿que quieres decir con eso?-.

Kyubi: -lo que te trato de decir es que tal vez su byakugan desaparezca y en su lugar una nueva línea de sangre aparezca-

Naruto: -no te entiendo bien, se un poco mas claro-

Kyubi: -estupido mocoso, lo que quiero decir es que ella mutara su línea de sangre, es decir su byakugan no será el mismo-

Naruto: -ya cállate zorro, después pensare en eso, ahora lo importante es salvarle la vida a como de lugar-, de fondo de escuchaban las risas diabólicas mientras el cuerpo de Hinata iba regenerándose.

Todos en Konoha sintieron de golpe la aparición de un chackra demoníaco, eso alerto a todo el escuadrón ambú, a los lideres de todos los clanes, a todos los shinobis jounin, todos ellos se dirigieron al hospital pensando lo peor. Frente a la puerta de urgencias una Tsunade preocupada colocaba un sello, para que nadie pudiera ver, u oír nada de lo que pasara en ese cuarto, a sabiendas de que dentro de poco aparecerían algunos del consejo y Hyuuga Hiashi haciendo preguntas que tendría que contestar. Minutos después en la sala de espera estaban reunidos los líderes de clanes y el consejo pidiendo una explicación a la prohibición de ver que ocurría en esa sala. Ella relato que Naruto se salio de control al saber de la muerte de Jiraiya, y quiso atacar a todos usando el poder de Kyubi en cinco colas y que la valiente Hinata evito que este los matara, pero a costa de que ahora se debatía entre la vida y la muerte, esto encolerizo a Hiashi que grito -donde esta ese maldito monstruo, lo matare con mis propias manos-, la Hokage hizo caso omiso y siguió relatando que a Naruto se le ocurrió una idea muy arriesgada para salvar a la primogénita de Hyuuga Hiashi y que no sabia que repercusiones pudiera tener en Hinata, pero seguro viviría.

Pasaron alrededor de tres horas donde se sentía esa chackra diabólico, ningún miembro del consejo y ningún shinobi se había movido del lugar, fueron momentos angustiantes, hasta que la puerta de urgencias comenzó a abrirse, frente a ellos, Naruto-Kyubi de cinco colas, este observo a todos los presentes, dirigiendo su mirada y su cuerpo hacia Hyuuga Hiashi, sus pisadas derretían el piso, pero a la vez el poder de la capa del zorro demoníaco empezaba a desaparecer.

Cuando por fin Naruto alcanzo a Hiashi, su cuerpo todo quemado, sus carnes a vista de todos y con lágrimas de sangre cayo inconsciente frente a el, no sin antes decir -ahora todo estará bien, Hinata se ha salvado…- con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Había transcurrido una semana, durante todo ese tiempo Hinata no había despertado y a Naruto se le pusieron inhibidores de chackra solo por seguridad ya que el consejo no confiaba en el, aun así este permanecía al lado de Hinata todo el tiempo, pensando algo que le dijo Kyubi durante los momentos en los que el salvaba a Hinata.

Estaba preocupado, que le diría ahora a Hinata, como seria tratado ahora, no quería ni pensar que recibiría el mismo trato que cuando era niño, eso solo le hacia temblar de miedo, cuando una voz dulce lo despertó.

Hinata: aun soñolienta -Buenos días Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué estas aquí?-

Naruto: llorando de felicidad por que Hinata por fin despertaba hizo acopio de fuerzas rompiendo las cadenas que lo mantenían inmóvil y la abrazo -que bueno que estés bien, me tenías preocupado-

Hinata: estaba feliz, su amor la estaba abrazando y se preocupaba por ella, aun así ella sabia que no todo estaba bien, se sentía diferente, llena de fuerzas.

Ese día se le hicieron distintas pruebas a Hinata, de las cuales sola la de la vista y utilización de su byakugan fallaron, por supuesto se le pusieron unos lentes, con los cuales podía enfocar mejor, Tsunade-sama le dijo que tal vez se debía a un proceso de adaptación a la sangre de Naruto y al chackra del Kyubi.

Días mas tarde todos estaban reunidos en el recinto Hyuuga, Naruto por supuesto con los inhibidores de chackra todo el cuerpo, pero eso no le importaba estaba sumamente feliz, la Hokage le dijo que dependiendo lo que ocurriese en ese lugar le tendría una noticia de suma importancia.

Hiashi: con voz autoritaria dice a los presentes -en vista de los últimos acontecimientos se examinara lo que ha pasado con la línea de sangre del byakugan en la kunoichi Hyuuga Hinata- mientras que Hinata hacia acto de presencia en el lugar, -Hinata por favor, trata de hacer el byakugan- esto ultimo dicho de forma autoritaria.

Hinata: -vamos Hinata tu puedes- pero aun así estaba temblando, sabia que su byakugan no serviría, a que llevaba varios días intentando en secreto.

Naruto: gritando para darle ánimos -vamos demuéstrales a todos de que esta hecha Hyuuga Hinata- mientras le regalaba una sonrisa.

Hinata: pensando -"gracias Naruto-kun no te defraudare"-, concentrando todo su chackra en sus ojos, como cuando empezó a entrenar el byakugan, no sabia si resultaría pero tenia que intentarlo, así que uso acopio de todo lo que tenia y abrió los ojos.

Todos los presentes se quedaron anonadados los ojos del byakugan habían mutado ahora el color aperlado intenso era sustituido por uno rojo sangre con una pupila como la del Kyubi además de que emanaba un chakra diabólico, las venas de los ojos ya no se resaltaban, los que estaban allí se preguntaban si ese podría ser un nuevo dojutsu y que capacidades tendría por lo cual se realizarían pruebas.

Hiashi: con asombro dijo -muy bien, Hinata ¿puedes ver la red de chackra?- esperando una respuesta.

Hinata: -yo solo veo… -…

End Flashback Naruto /

Era ya de mañana un muchacho tapado completamente por unas sabanas era despertado bruscamente por un chorro de agua fría.

Naruto: despertando de golpe contesta -quien carajos me ha despertado- volteando a ver a todos lados solo ve a una figura conocida, lo mira unos instantes a la vez que respira profundamente y suspira lentamente -buenos días, Gamakichi, que formas son esas para despertarme bruscamente- sonriéndole a la vez.

Gamakichi: -me dijeron que te despertara para que desayunaras para comenzar tu entrenamiento-

Unas dos horas mas tarde se veía a Naruto entrenando en un espacio abierto, le habían ordenado perfeccionar el Rasengan y el Odama Rasengan hasta que pudiera hacerlos con una sola mano sin ayuda de clones, esto resultaba muy difícil para el, ya que su mano resultaba quemada por el exceso de chackra que tenia que concentrar y comprimir además de que pensaba que si Jiraiya estuviera aquí el podría darle nuevos consejos, sonrió ante su tonto pensamiento, el debía hacerse mas fuerte para cumplir con su voluntad de fuego.

Así pasaron dos semanas ayudado por sus Kage Bunshin, en las cuales aprendió a dominar esos jutsus, después se le indico que hiciera el mismo entrenamiento que hizo para controlar el viento, para otros tipos de chackra, para ello se le dieron pergaminos que indicaban la forma de hacerlo (como ni en el anime, ni en el manga aparece como aprender un segundo elemento pues que lo aprenda de los clones y de pergaminos) usando por lo menos 200 kage bunshin, así pues dividió a sus clones para que aprendieran a controlar cada grupo un chackra de diferente naturaleza.

Los siguientes dos meses ya tenía controlado a la perfección los elementos, futon, katon, raitou, suiton, doton y algo de hyuton, sumándole a eso que su intelecto había aumentado debido a la cantidad de libros y aprendizaje por el cual tuvo que pasar, es decir, ya pensaba minuciosamente antes de actuar.

Los siguientes meses estuvo practicando diversos ninjitsus de pergaminos que le fueron dados, las técnicas que mas le costaron trabajo fueron las de doton por ser una afinidad contraria a su elemento natural pero aun así quería tener ninjitsus propios de su sensei ero-senin.

La combinación de afinidades de chackra se le enseñó después, y como no tenia barrera de sangre se enseño a la manera antigua, pero nunca se rendiría por que el era el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, así que practico a prueba y error, esto le costo dos meses mas.

El noveno mes fue el infierno para Naruto, el Gran Sabio a través del pergamino almacén de técnicas, estos le instruyeron para que utilizara correctamente el Hiraishin no Jutsu.

Gran Sabio: con un comportamiento pasivo exclama -Naruto, tu entrenamiento ha llegado a la mitad, pero es necesario que aprendas la técnica de tu padre por la que fue conocido el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha para pasar al siguiente nivel de tu entrenamiento- esperando unos momentos para ver la reacción de Naruto, sin haber alguna continua -cuando acabes eso empezara tu entrenamiento con fuuinjutsu para que puedas controlar el chackra del nueve colas- después de decir esto se dio por finalizada la sesión.

* * *

BUENO ES HORA JEJEJ YA ESTA REEDITADO, ME PASE BUSCANDO POR TODAS PARTES RELATOS DE MUJERES EMBARAZADAS, AL FINAL NO ENCONTRE MAS QUE UNO DECENTE, EN LA PARTE DEL PARTO ME LUCI JEEJEJEJ, NOS VEMOS...


	3. Camino del Ninja

BUENO PERDONEN LA TARDANZA, PERO DIGAMOS QUE TENIA ASUNTOS QUE ATENDER, YA ESTA ESTA PARTE DE LA HISTORIA ACTUALIZADA, SUS DOS PARTES, ESPERO QUE LES AGRADE, EN CUANTO A TAKA Y AKATSUKI ME QUISE ESPERAR PARA QUE ACABARA EL MANGA DE **SASUKE SHIPPUDEN (LAS CRONICAS DE UN VENGADOR) **ASI QUE PORVAFOR NO DESESPEREN, EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SABRAN DE EL.

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Camino del ninja**

**Parte 1: La oscuridad del corazón (Desequilibrio)**

Una sombra con una capa que ocultaba su apariencia observaba un pueblo a lo lejos, había sentido un chackra que se dirigía a aquel lugar, pero aun así solo estaba estática esa sombra, como recordando.

FLASHBACK /

Naruto se retiro del lugar, pensando -"La técnica de mi padre, el Rayo Amarillo de Konoha, creo que será divertido aprender esa jutsu"-, no sabia cuan difícil seria. Se le dio un día de descanso para que pudiera relajarse, porque no habría descansos hasta que dominara la técnica.

Ese día fue el infierno no sabia lo difícil que seria pensar siempre en Hinata -"que será de ti, mi amor, me habrás olvidado ya"- a la vez que observa el cielo azul y una tímida lagrima escapa de sus ojos, sonríe bobamente mientras que sacaba de entre sus ropas un protector con el kanji de aceite pensando -"¿Qué haría ero-senin en estos momentos?"-, la respuesta le llego de inmediato -"recolectar información"- mientras que en la realidad se revolcaba de risa y una idea le llego a la mente -"si ero-senin fue mi sensei, entonces tengo que continuar con las tradiciones…"-, a la vez que una mirada pervertida y un leve flujo nasal se daban a relucir, -"… si eso haré, cuando salga de aquí lo primero que realizare será empezar el icha icha paradise reloaded (jajá jajá se me hizo gracioso poner eso, además no se en que volumen este)"-, mientras dirigía su mirada al horizonte le vino otra idea que llevo a cabo en la realidad -al carajo, Taju Kage Bushin no Jutsu- a lo que aparecieron cientos de clones y con voz autoritaria -muy bien chicos, tendremos que recolectar información así que todos retírense y busquen lo que necesitamos para empezar ese libro-. (Creo que haré una pequeña historia de relleno para saber que le paso a los clones jajajjajajajajajajaj, pero eso será cuando se reencuentren Hinata y Naruto a solas ejejjejeejjejejejej, sino es que antes), el día llego a su fin, mañana comenzaría lo difícil.

Naruto se encontraba solo en una gran sala, sus ropas estaban desgastadas, al parecer empezó su entrenamiento hace horas, por lo cual estaba maltrecho, no conseguía distinguir su chackra en los sellos que le dieron, sumándole a eso que seguía pensando en sus amigos y lo que dejo atrás por haber sido exiliado, pero no podía recordar esos momentos dolorosos, debía conseguir hacerse fuerte, por Konoha, por sus amigos, por su suave, tierna, tímida, calida y dulce Hinata.

Naruto: exclamando un poco molesto -debo dejar de pensar pervertidamente, aunque Hinata no estaba para nada mal- mientras un sangrado nasal acompañaba al shinobi.

Así continúo con su entrenamiento con el menor número de clones posible para que no truncara su otro proyecto si se cansaba de más. Llevaba ya una semana y apenas ya podía distinguir su chackra de entre muchas presencias sumándole a ello distinguirlo a la distancia, esto era crucial para la técnica pero no se daría por vencido, utilizaría todo el tiempo posible para hacerla correctamente.

Después de una semana Naruto empezó con el desplazamiento entre puntos, tenia que hacer correctamente ese movimiento, ya que continuamente se veía a si mismo empotrado en las paredes, otra vez volvía a preguntar.

Naruto: con tono molesto -me podrías repetir como debo hacer la técnica correctamente-.

Rana almacén: suspirando con resignación y con un tono energético -tienes que sentir como te llama tu chackra, con eso puedes sentir la dirección del mismo y por ende como tu propio chackra te llama entonces se realiza el jutsu de tiempo espacio conocido como Hiraishin no jutsu-.

Así seguía pasando el tiempo y Naruto aprendió a realizar el Hiraishin no jutsu sin necesitar de los kunais, es decir, que con sentir presencias de chackra que estuvieran en su rango de alcance el podría tele-teletransportarse a ese lugar, pero por si acaso siguió practicando la técnica con kunais a larga distancia.

Después de aprender el jutsu de Yondaime se le empezó a contar las cosas básicas sobre fuuinjutsu, como sellar cosas con la técnica parecida a la de Fuuka Hounin (Método de sellado de fuego), este le costo menos tiempo además de que se le enseñó el Gogyou Fuuin (Sello de cinco elementos) y el Gogyou Caín (Desellado de cinco elementos). Todos esos jutsus de sellado y supresión de chackra le fueron de dificultad ya que le dio algo de trabajo debido a que le costaba memorizar la forma de los kanjis utilizados en algunos pergaminos de sellado (se supone que por este tiempo nace la hija de Naruto).

Naruto estaba en la sala con el Gran Sabio Rana, este le contó acerca de el sello que su padre Minato Namikaze coloco en el llamado Sello del Diablo de luz (no se como se escribirá de otra forma), que con ese sello el podría controlar el diabólico chackra, pero necesitaría la parte de oscuridad para controlar el chackra demoníaco y para eso el tendría que activar su sangre despierte completamente, aun así se le enseño la forma de invocar el sello diabólico, para cuando fuera necesario y así paso el tiempo.

Luego llego otra reunión, oficialmente fue conocido como el Nuevo Ermitaño de las Ranas, entregándosele el pergamino de las técnicas secretas de las ranas, el tendría que aprenderlas para cuando fueran necesarias.

Así pues empezó la última parte de su entrenamiento, entrenando con sus clones comenzó con Hari Jizo (Jutsu escudo de espinas), donde se llevaba muchos piquetes en el cuerpo por clavársele estos.

Naruto: con enfado mientras se quita algunas espinas del cuerpo -creo que no utilizare muy seguido esta técnica- mientras se queja por quitarse una espina de la espalda.

La siguiente semana comenzó aprendiendo el Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari no Jutsu (Convocación de estomago gigante de una rana), esos días fueron un calvario porque solo podía invocar pequeños estómagos así que para que mejorara su habilidad de convocación se le puso en un horno gigante, tendría que sobrevivir 12 horas seguidas, y la única forma de sobrevivir a esas temperaturas generadas era haciendo la técnica, es decir aprendería ese jutsu a la fuerza.

En el horno donde estaba el calor empezaba a aumentar drásticamente, era abrasador, no le quedo de otra así que grito dentro -Ninpou Gamaguchi Shibari no Jutsu- mientras colocaba sus manos en el piso caliente, apareciendo instantes después dentro de una pared gástrica de tamaño considerable, así pasando el tiempo necesario en ese horno a temperaturas que harían que la tierra se evaporara.

Pero aun así no podía relajarse tenia que completar su entrenamiento para hacerse más fuerte, Otra técnica la aprendió gracias a sus clones de sombra que estuvieron practicando la forma de hacer el Gama Yudan (Disparo de aceite), esta no fue complicada ya que esta técnica se traspasa a través del contrato con las ranas. Aprendiendo en mas tiempo el Gamadaira Kageyatsuri no Jutsu (posesión de sombra) con la cual controlaba el cuerpo y mente de sus clones, para practicar, y por ultimo el Ninpou Kaeru ni Kaeru no Jutsu (Transformación en rana) con la cual trabajaban en parejas los clones para transformarse para aplicarlo después en misiones de recolección de información.

Después de eso ya habían pasado cuatro años desde que el desapareció del mundo ninja, pero aun así (el capitulo especial será por estas fechas) no estaba preparado por lo cual se le encargo una ultima misión la cual es de viajar por el mundo ninja y aprender mas jutsus para que los sumara a su arsenal, además de que no debía inmiscuirse en ningún asunto ni llamar la atención, después de eso había llegado el momento para que el mundo supiera de nuevo de la existencia del shinobi Naruto Uzumaki

END FLASHBACK /

Justo en ese momento una explosión seguida de gritos a la lejanía se escucharon, al parecer algo grave ocurría en el pueblo, así que se movió del árbol donde se encontraba descansando hacia el lugar donde se llevaba a cabo la lucha.

(En esta parte de la historia empezara la sangre kukuku, me emocione de mas con Resident Evil 4, pero esto será un mar de sangre)

Momentos después estaba en la plaza principal, se veían cadáveres mutilados por todas partes, miembros regados y un baño de sangre en todo el lugar, su vista quedo clavada en algo que se movía lentamente entre los cuerpos, lo que vio le helo la sangre, frente a sus ojos un acto de canibalismo se estaba realizando, un sujeto en una capa negra con nubes rojizas estaba descuartizando con los dientes a una persona muerta, como saboreando la muerte en cada mordida, cerca de donde se realizaba aquel espectáculo tan grotesco había un niño al parecer del miedo se había quedado paralizado, pero seguía aferrándose a algo, como protegiéndolo, cuando se fijo mejor, ese niño protegía la cabeza de alguien, esto le conmovió por lo que hablo con voz clara.

Naruto: conteniendo su furia pero empezando a elevar su instinto asesino -oye tu Aloe vera por que no vienes aquí y vemos quien es el más fuerte, porque yo te detendré para que no continué esta pesadilla-

Zetsu1 (este es el lado blanco)(en este fic el lado oscuro es el del pensamiento, y el lado claro es el salvaje): dejando su festín de lado voltea hacia donde esta la voz, esto le hace pensar -"el jinchuuriki de Kyubi no Youko"-, -muy bien, si lo que tanto quieres es morir y darnos a Kyubi no te haré esperar-.

Zetsu2 (el lado oscuro): con voz serena -no nos contendremos, nuestra organización requiere de tu presencia inmediata, así pues prepárate por que te derrotaremos y nos comeremos tu cadáver una vez que sea extraído el bijuu- desapareciendo en el acto en la tierra e inmediatamente después apareciendo atrás de Naruto pero con tanta rapidez atraviesa el cuerpo de este ultimo, sonriendo para sus adentros, pero inmediatamente este explota, hiriendo poco al enemigo a la vez que este se pregunta que si de verdad este nuevo personaje es el jinchuuriki de Kyubi, ya que para hacer el Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Clones de sombra explosivos) se necesita control preciso del chackra para poder realizar esas replicas explosivas, preguntándose interiormente -"¿Dónde estará?"- a la vez que observa todo lo que hay alrededor, mientras que se va incorporando.

Naruto: con seriedad absoluta dice -bueno creo que es hora de ponernos serios- mientras asume una pose de batalla -y yo tampoco me contendré, así que prepárate, porque la única forma en la que te iras de este lugar no será vivo- a la vez que levanta su mano con el sello de moldura de chackra y grita -Taju Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- apareciendo cientos de replicas explosivas y estas se lanzan al ataque.

Zetsu2: la batalla entre los clones y el Akatsuki era pareja, cada que un clon desaparecía se oía una explosión, estas constantes explosiones comenzaban a hacer mella en el enemigo, este estaba empezando a impacientarle, la pelea era demasiada fuerte por lo que hizo unos rápidos sellos exclamando -Suiton: Mizu Kamikiri (Elemento agua: dios deslizante de agua)- acabando esto potentes chorros de agua aparecieron lanzándose en todas dirección escuchándose explosiones a su paso.

Naruto: los chorros a presión del jutsu empleado por el enemigo se acercaban rápidamente no le quedo mas de otra que otra vez hacer el sello de moldeado de chackra con una mano y mencionar -Doton: Doroku Gaeshi (Elemento Tierra: Muro entero de lodo)- a la vez que escupe de la boca lodo hacia el frente, creando una barrera que lo protege del impacto de esa agua a presión.

Los aldeanos y algunos shinobis que estaban en el lugar veían asombrados aquella pelea, se estaban realizando jutsus impresionantes, el centro de la ciudad parecía una mini guerra, pero aun así, los pocos que se encontraban allí veían como sus casas y hogares eran destruidos y que los ataques comenzaban a acercarse demasiado a ellos, esto no paso desapercibido para Naruto que cerrando los ojos grito.

Naruto: -oye plantita que te parece si acabamos esto de una vez- creando a su vez en sus dos manos unas esferas de increíble poder, las dos eran unos perfectos Rasengan, pero había algo diferente en ellos, uno contenía aspas a su alrededor y el otro parecían llamas que se juntaban en torno a la esfera, así haciendo uso de su increíble velocidad desapareció de la vista de Zetsu, apareciendo milisegundos después detrás de el y dirigiendo sus manos hacia el grita -Futon: Rasen Shuriken y Katon: Rasen Foen- a la vez que colisionaba las dos técnicas dirigiendo el producto de estas a la espalda de Zetsu.

Se escucho una explosión, y luego un mar de llamas se expandió por toda la aldea, los presentes que estaban allí creyeron que el infierno debería ser así, momentos después de eso, la calma volvió al lugar, en el centro de la plaza se podía apreciar una columna de humo y dos figuras, una era un Zetsu carbonizado literalmente y otra el extraño que los había rescatado de un final atroz a manos del primero, con miedo algunos se acercaron para apreciar mejor lo ocurrido allí, mientras que otros empezaron a gritar -solo un monstruo puede acabar con otro monstruo, y mas con una técnica así- a la vez que le arrojaron piedras, de pronto la atmósfera se hizo pesada, todos los que estaban allí se paralizaron, no podían mover su cuerpo, no sentían nada, el que había ganado la batalla se incorporo y los vio directamente, lo que vieron en sus ojos hizo que algunos vomitaran del puro asco, de pronto la aldea ardía en llamas, aun así nadie podía mover un solo dedo, una voz tenebrosa se escucho

Naruto: mientras sus ojos se volvían rojos de furia contenida -si no me respetan por salvarles su miserable vida me temerán desde hoy el mundo ninja conocerá a KAZE NO KITSUNE, por que yo seré el azote del mundo- a la vez que desaparecía de allí.

Horas mas tarde la aldea seguía ardiendo en llamas, llegando al lugar varios shinobis de Konoha, extrañándose porque los habitantes no se podían mover del lugar donde se encontraban, pareciera como si estuvieran dentro de un genjutsu ellos probaron con todo lo conocido par hacerlos volver, el único que reacciono era el niño que tenia la cabeza de su madre, y el cuerpo de un calcinado Akatsuki por lo cual fue llevado a Konoha, al parecer el presencio todo y era la única prueba de lo allí paso, días mas tarde ninguno de los habitantes recordaba lo que paso en su aldea, por lo que se empezó la reconstrucción de la villa y el asunto fue olvidado por todos, con la excepción de que con letras de sangre estaba escrito en la entrada del pueblo Kaze no Kitsune (Zorro de viento, espero que así se escriba) estuvo aquí.

Ya en Konoha el niño fue puesto en una sala de interrogatorios, aun así el no podía articular palabra, por lo que fue llevado a la Hokage y puesto bajo hipnosis por Kakashi, este les relato todo lo que ocurrió, pero no pudo decirles nada relevante acerca de aquel sujeto, pero aun así el caso estaría bajo investigación.

Meses después llegaron los rumores de muchas aldeas ninjas de un sujeto que portaba su bandana de Konoha rasgada y se hacia llamar Kaze no Kitsune, que tenia un poder devastador, mas poderoso que los Hokages que trabaja para el mejor postor, se sabia que trabajaba en casi cualquier país, pero nunca aceptaba misiones en las que tendría que enfrentarse a Hokages, eso tranquilizaba mucho a las aldeas ninja, pero seguirían con sus ojos puestos en el.

Para ese mismo tiempo salio algo que los dejo sorprendidos el libro icha icha paradise tactics of love, continuación de icha icha paradise tactics of seduction, pero lo que les dejo sin habla fue el autor del libro: Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

**Parte 2: La luz del corazón (Crecimiento)**

...

Para que se den una idea de cómo es la hija de Naruto y dado que este servidor no dibuja para nada bien y como hay una serie que me gusto (inner: viste 17 capítulos de golpe hace dos semanas desde las 3 de la tarde hasta las 9 de la noche, la laptop quedo babeada) (yop: jeje acá esto se dice de una manera mas fuerte jojojo), en fin esta serie es una que creo que salio este año pero llevan como 21 capítulos, la serie se llama Shugo Chara y la hija de Naruto será mas o menos como el personaje de Hinamori Amu, en cuanto mm digamos que me gusto el pelo, pero sus otras características, es decir, fisonomía, y otras cosas será de la serie de anime Mahon Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha (si alguien sabe donde puedo ver subtitulados en ingles los capítulos del 14 al 26 posteenlo por aquí, tengo como una año esperando ver terminada esta serie en su saga Strikers)

...

Sonaba el despertador en aquella habitación, se escucha que tocan la puerta, esta se abre dejando ver una silueta muy bien conservada y unos ojos aperlados mientras una voz exclama -apurate, o vas a llegar tarde a tu examen ninja hija, recuerda que si pasas podrás convertirte en genin-, en el cuarto se escuchan unos ronquidos, mientras se acerca y acaricia el pelo rojizo de la pequeña niña que estaba en la cama, mientras recuerda.

FLASHBACK /

Días más tarde se encontraban reunidos la Hokage, Shizune, Sakura, Hyuuga Hiashi, Hyuuga Neji y Hyuuga Hanabi, entorno a una silueta que cargaba una bebe en sus brazos, mientras el doctor presente del parto rellenaba un formulario diciendo en voz alta para los presentes.

Doctor: -Padre: Uzumaki Naruto

-Madre: Hyuuga Hinata

-Peso: 3.78 kilogramos

-Estatura: 53 centímetros

-Sexo: femenino

-Fecha de nacimiento: … Agosto…

-Nombre: Hitomi Uzumaki Hyuuga

Después de eso Hinata y su hija son llevadas a la mansión Hyuuga, pasarían una temporada allí, ya que la Hinata estaba débil físicamente por lo del parto además de que le vendría bien un poco de ayuda sumándole a ello que quería pasar todo el tiempo que fuera posible con su bebita, amamantándola y cuidando de ella.

Días después todos los habitantes de Konoha estaban reunidos en la explanada enfrente de la Torre Hokage, al parecer había una reunión, enfrente de todos, estaban reunidos los lideres de todos los clanes de la aldea, detrás de ellos los shinobis pertenecientes a Konoha, y los ninjas mas prominentes, los ninjas de la generación de Naruto mas los nuevos que han surgido (de los cuales solo hemos visto al Equipo Konohamaru), en eso en lo alto de la torre, se aprecia la figura de la Hokage que empieza a hablar.

Tsunade: con voz enérgica -lo he reunido hoy, para proclamar el nacimiento de un nuevo clan y un nuevo dojutsu este nuevo clan procede de uno de los héroes mas queridos de Konoha, aquel que con su vida encerró en su hijo al bijuu mas poderoso de todos los tiempos-, la duda y el murmullo nose hicieron esperar, Tsunade empezó a llorar pero continuo, esto era difícil para ella -y ustedes con su estupido miedo desterraron al hijo de Minato Namikaze Yondaime Hokage-, la sorpresa entre todas las personas no se hizo esperar, como era posible que Yondaime tuviera un hijo y nadie lo supiera, o mas bien nadie supiera de la existencia de la esposa de Yondaime, estas dudas asaltaban el corazón de los aldeanos, aun así la Hokage continuo hablando -así es, Naruto Uzumaki, es el hijo legitimo de Yondaime Hokage, su apellido fue cambiado por el de su madre dado que Yondaime tenia muchos enemigos y si se diera a conocer esto el pequeño hubiera estado en peligro, pero al parecer sufrió mas sin conocer su pasado y siendo maltratado por todos ustedes-, la gente allí presente no podía soportarlo, algunos lloraban de rabia al saber lo que hicieron, otros dudaban, pero en general un sentimiento de tristeza inundo el área -así pues yo no pienso cometer ese error por lo que desde hoy declaro el nacimiento del CLAN UZUMAKI, pero como el líder no esta en estos momentos, por causas que ustedes ya conocen…-

FLASHBACK

(Como se supone que algunos miembros del consejo son los líderes de los principales clanes de Konoha, y algunos otros no por eso pondré Miembro del Consejo "MC")

Naruto se encontraba en la sala del consejo ya llevaba mucho tiempo allí escuchando todo lo que se decía, tenía en todo el cuerpo sellos inhibidotes de chackra y estaba encadenado, aun así estos apenas y retenían el poder del Kyubi, Naruto lloraba en silencio en un rincón de la habitación, sin mirar a los que se encontraban allí.

MC1: -Hokage no podemos dejar que Uzumaki permanezca más tiempo en la aldea-

MC2: -Así es, no debemos tomar a la ligera a esa organización, lo que paso en Sunagakure no Sato podría ocurrir aquí, y la verdad, Hokage usted no tiene el poder para defendernos de ataques devastadores y eso puede costar vidas humanas innecesarias-

MC3: -Además no podemos fiarnos de ese demonio- viendo a Naruto -lo que ocurrió hace unos meses podría ocurrir de nuevo y no tenemos tampoco forma de controlar a Kyubi y quedo claro lo que paso en el Recinto Hyuuga-

Tsunade: con voz quebrada -pero dejarlo solo podría causar que Akatsuki se apoderada de Kyubi mas rápido, al menos aquí podemos protegerlo-

Shikaku (Líder del Clan Nara): pronunciando seriamente -ambos lados están en lo correcto, no podemos dejar que la aldea resulte dañada, pero tampoco podemos dejar que se apoderen de Kyubi, aun más sin saber que harán con los bijuu-

Danzou: esbozando una sonrisa un tanto malvada -eso es verdad, además con Kyubi de nuestro lado la aldea tiene mucho mas poder ofensivo-

Naruto: eso ultimo fue la gota que derramo el vaso llenándolo de furia voltea a ver a los presentes allí grita -yo no soy un maldito objeto que ustedes pueden usar a su conveniencia, yo soy Uzumaki Naruto, no soy Kyubi, porque no pueden entenderlo- mientras lagrimas caían de su rostro.

Danzou: -eso es lo que tu piensas, pero en realidad crees que te podremos aceptar, esta reunión se llevo a cabo por que los aldeanos lo pidieron, en verdad crees que la aldea aceptara a la persona que se llevo a sus amigos y seres queridos- mientras sonreía triunfantemente.

Naruto: se quedo helado ante lo dicho -que estas diciendo- mientras que dejaba de llorar y pensaba "-si eso es verdad nunca podré cumplir mi sueño de convertirme en Hokage-" agachando su cabeza arrodillándose en el piso a la vez que lo golpeaba con el puño.

Tsunade: llorando aun, pero exclamando enérgicamente dice -eso no es verdad Naruto, no te dejes convencer tu definitivamente serás aceptado por la aldea-, el silencio llenaba el lugar hasta que se empieza a sentir un instinto asesino, todos voltearon a ver a Naruto temerosos de lo que pudiera ocurrir, aquello era demasiado, no lo podían soportar.

Naruto: sonriendo mientras se reincorpora mirando con decisión a los presentes allí con los ojos rojos de odio del Kyubi -muy bien, si lo que quieren es que me valla ya lo lograron, Tsunade-obachan desde ahora quiero que se me considere como exiliado- a la vez que los sellos inhibidores de chackra desaparecían en el aire y se retiraba de lugar siendo seguido de cerca por la Hokage.

Momentos después Naruto se encontraba en el despacho de la Hokage ultimando sus asuntos para irse de Konoha.

Tsunade: triste le dirigió la palabra, a la vez que sacaba un sobre de entre sus ropas y se lo da a Naruto -este sobre me lo dio Jiraiya antes de irse, me lo dio por si acaso no regresaba, me dijo que era su ultima voluntad para ti-, mientras que el lo toma y lo guarda entre sus ropas y se retira del lugar dirigiéndose a la mansión Hyuuga, donde vivía por el momento, ya que su departamento había sido quemado-

Aun era de mañana en ese día, se encontraba ahora en su habitación, que estaba alejada un poco de la casa principal, estaba arreglando sus cosas para irse lo antes posible de esa aldea, pero unos brazos lo rodearon…

END FLASHBACK

-… declaro como líder temporal a Hyuuga Hinata, por ser la madre de la hija de Uzumaki Naruto- a la vez que miraba a su derecha, donde se encontraba la aludida mientras que ella estaba impactada, su amor era el hijo del mayor héroe de todos los tiempos.

Hinata: con lagrimas en su rostro "-con razón Naruto piensa primero en los demás antes que en el, lo trae en la sangre-" esbozando una sonrisa sincera mientras cargaba a su primogénita acercándose a su oído le susurra -oíste mi pequeña Hitomi tu papa es todo un héroe- después de esto se dio por finalizada la sesión, ella siguió a la Hokage hasta su despacho, esperando algo que Tsunade le había dicho que le pertenecía por derecho.

Tsunade: extendiéndole unos papeles y hablando -Hinata, se que esto es nuevo para ti, pero espero que seas fuerte, el consejo quiere que dejes la casa del Clan Hyuuga, por eso hice todo este alboroto para que no se negaran a entregarte a ti la herencia que le corresponde a Naruto por derecho de nacimiento, pero bueno acompáñame, te guiare al hogar de Yondaime Hokage, que desde ahora será tuyo, de Naruto y de esa bebita…, así pasa el tiempo y Hitomi sigue creciendo ajena a lo que ocurre fuera de su hogar.

Hitomi: una niña de 3 años con ojos color violeta azulado, pelo naranja oscuro (tirandole a rojizo) llora gritando por toda la mansión Uzumaki buscando algo, al poco rato encuentra -mama, mama porque mis amigos se burlan de mi, me dicen que no tengo papa, que soy huérfana y que tu me adoptaste- (La pelea de Naruto vs. Zetsu se lleva a cabo por estas fechas), mientras abraza fuertemente a Hinata ella estrecha entre sus brazos a la pequeña y la lleva a su cuarto, ella aun seguía llorando a la vez que le dice.

Hinata: con voz autoritaria -Hitomi creo que ya estas un poco grandecita como para decirte la verdad pero quiero que te lo tomes con tranquilidad- suspirando a la vez que espera una respuesta de su hija cosa que ocurre por lo que continua mientras saca una caja algo pesada buscando una foto que le entrega -veras Hitomi, tu si tienes papa, pero el en realidad no esta muerto- esto sorprendió a Hitomi -tu papa fue exiliado de Konoha por tener un secreto que atemorizaba a los aldeanos, el tenia en su interior al demonio Kyubi no Youko, por esta razón tu papa sufrió mucho en su infancia ya que lo creían la reencarnación del demonio que acabo con sus vidas además de que por ser el contenedor de ese demonio una organización llamada Akatsuki busca apoderarse de ellos por lo cual atacaron muchas aldeas para conseguirlo, los habitantes de Konoha temerosos de que se perdieran vidas decidieron exiliarlo para que Akatsuki no atacara, y bueno como nadie ha visto a tu papa desde que lo exiliaron casi un año antes de que nacieras, por eso te dicen mentiras, pero tu no te preocupes, se que algún día volverá con nosotras- a la vez que la abrazaba fuertemente susurrándole al oído -recuerda, eres mi pequeña y dulce Hitomi- dándole un beso y haciéndole cosquillas para alegrarla un poco, mientras piensa "-porque tu papa nunca rompe una promesa, por eso se que volvera-".

Hitomi: después de que acabaron de jugar se encontraba en el patio entrenando con una voz un poco baja dice -aunque sea temerosa, e indecisa les demostrare que yo seré la mejor ninja que ha existido- a la vez que con férrea determinación -me convertiré en Hokage y puede que algún día papa vuelva con nosotros, así cuando tenga el poder nadie se opondrá a que el este conmigo y con mama- terminando de decir eso una lagrima escapa de sus ojos, Kakashi y Sakura que habían llegado escucharon eso y les alegro, al menos la alegría volvería a Konoha

Mientras en otro lugar de Konoha, para ser más precisos la sala de urgencias del hospital encontramos a una Tsunade nerviosa, junto con su inseparable asistente Shizune examinan lo que antes fue el cadáver de Zetsu, sorprendiéndose por el estado del cuerpo, este estaba carbonizado por fuera pero con un análisis mas profundo revelaba que las células de los tejidos y órganos dentro del Akatsuki fueron atacados a nivel celular, cortando la red de chackra, a la vez que el agua contenida en estas fue literalmente evaporada.

Tsunade: -Shizune da la orden de poner en el Libro Bingo a esa persona que según dicen se hace llamar Kaze no Kitsune, y catalógalo como criminal de Rango SS, además da la orden de que si cualquier ninja se encuentra con el no deben entablar batalla, esta claro- mientras miraba de reojo a su asistente y elevando la voz autoritariamente -que estas esperando Shizune, es ahora-

Shizune: -Hai Tsunade-sama- saliendo rápidamente del lugar.

Así pasaron algunos años hasta que Hitomi tuvo la edad suficiente para entrar en la academia ninja, hacia travesuras como Naruto, es decir pintaba las caras de los Hokages, pero aun así quería convertirse en ninja por lo que trataba de aprender bien todo lo que se le enseñaba en la escuela, lo hacía para que su papa estuviera orgulloso de ella, y aunque nunca lo conoció si le contaron historias de el, desde como inicio su camino del ninja, hasta nunca darse por vencida y cumplir siempre sus promesas, además de que su abuela Hokage le enseño la voluntad de fuego, que es la de proteger a tus seres queridos, mientras que con su tío Gaara se divertía haciendo travesuras en las temporadas que su mama iba de visita a Suna. De esta forma pasaron los años… (y pondré mas historia en el futuro).

END FLASHBACK /

…hasta el día de hoy.

Hitomi: unos ojos color morado la miraban con duda mientras que preguntaba -en que piensas mama-.

Hinata: esa voz calida la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, mientras le sonríe dice -solo cosas que sucedieron en el pasado- a la vez que se retira del cuarto exclama -apurate o se te hará tarde para tu examen ninja-

Hitomi: levantándose de golpe -de veras, tengo que apresurarme a cambiarme y arreglarme- bajo rápidamente las escaleras, desayunando también y retirándose de la Mansión Uzumaki.

Horas mas tarde en la Academia Ninja vemos a varios niños y niñas de 12 años esperando en su aula, al parecer el profesor se retrasaba, vemos a Hitomi sentada cerca de la ventana observando hacia las ventanas mientras suspira.

Hitomi: con la mirada un poco apagada piensa -¿como será mi papa? ¿De verdad estará vivo en algún lugar?, oto-san, prometo que tratare de hacerte orgulloso- a la vez que entra en el lugar su maestro.

Iruka: sonriéndole a todos exclama -muy bien, hoy será su examen para poder hacerse shinobis, así que por favor les pido que dejen de hacer tanto ruido y se paren al frente todos- al acabar vemos a todos los alumnos presentes allí dejando de hacer ruido y poniéndose en la posición requerida, una vez acabado de acomodarse volvió a tomar la palabra -muy bien su examen consiste en que tienen que hacer un simple Bunshin no Jutsu, así que comiencen- mientras iba por nombre en la lista, hasta que pronuncio -muy bien creo que la ultima en hacer este examen serás tu Uzumaki Hitomi- a lo que la aludida se pone en frente.

Hitomi: pensando mientras cierra los ojos "-muy bien, para esto he estado practicando bastante tiempo, ya que no me salía bien esa técnica, espero sorprender a todos-" a la vez que coloca sus manos en posición de sello y exclama -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- a la vez que 30 clones de sombra aparecían en toda el aula, aun teniendo los ojos cerrados, tiene miedo de abrirlos hasta que escucha.

Iruka: sorprendido de sobre manera tarda unos segundos en asimilar que su alumna hizo esa técnica sonriendo exclama -Uzumaki Hitomi aprobada, pero podrías deshacerte de tus clones, son muchas personas en una sola habitación-.

Después de eso era felicidad en la el recinto del Clan Uzumaki, Hitomi y Hinata esperaban a algunos amigos de Hinata para festejar que la primera se había convertido en genin, Hinata estaba orgullosa de su hija, la veía y le recordaba tanto a Naruto, así que decidió hablar.

Hinata: sonriendo a su hija a la vez que tosía para que ella le hiciera caso, -Hitomi estoy orgullosa de ti, estoy segura que si Naruto estuviera aquí estaría corriendo por toda la aldea festejando que ya eres toda una kunoichi, aun así el camino del shinobi es muy difícil, y apenas empezaras, así que no te dejes amedentrar por lo que te pase en tus misiones, no olvides entrenar y nunca desviarte del camino correcto- dejando escapar una lagrima de esos ojos aperlados.

Hitomi: abrazando a Hinata -oka-san no te preocupes, mi camino del ninja será como el de mi oto-san, cumplir siempre mi palabra, proteger a los demás y por ultimo nunca rendirme para hacer orgulloso a mi oto-san- mientras lloraba levemente, después paso todo el día, llegando la Hokage, Shizune, Sakura y Hanabi. Al siguiente día se tendría que reunir en el aula del examen para que se le designaran los equipos, para ese día ella junto a Hinata escogieron una ropa especial, practica y que seria por así decirlo la ropa distintiva del clan, esta consistía de un pantaloncillo blanco, junto con un chaleco del mismo color, en la espalda de este tenia el símbolo de remolino (el que Naruto tiene en su espalda), unas sandalias negras, coderas de color blanco junto con unos guantes negros con protección en la parte del dorso de la mano (tipo Kakashi), su pelo lo recorto hasta que pudiera estar suelto (tipo Rei Ayanami), en fin era toda una bella y poderosa kunoichi. En fin llego la hora de irse para conocer a su equipo, estaba nerviosa, además de que se sentía demasiado llamativa con su nueva apariencia, pero no se dejaría doblegar, seria fuerte, tan fuerte como para ser Hokage.

Iruka: ya en el aula comenzó a decir los nombres de los equipos -muy bien los equipos se conformaran de la siguiente manera, equipo 2 conformado por…, equipo 7 compuesto por Inuzuka Kaouru, Aburame Yuka, Uzumaki Hitomi, su Jounin-sensei será Hatake Kakashi, por favor vayan al aula 3 para que lo conozcan.

Habiendo pasado 3 horas Hitomi ya estaba desesperada, su sensei no había aparecido, a la vez que recordaba como la tía Sakura le dijo que Hatake Kakashi era un impuntual, así que decidió hacerle una broma, en la puerta coloco un borrador para que cuando el jounin entrara este le cayera en la cabeza ensuciando su pelo de gis, las otras kunoichis observaron esto intrigadas, además de que les parecía divertido pero pensaban que un shinobi de nivel no caería en una trampa tan simple, estaban muy equivocadas, a los pocos minutos se ve a alguien asomándose a la puerta, su pelo gris, su mascara característica, a la vez que le caía el borrador en la cabeza, este entro en la habitación hasta donde se encontraba el pupitre del profesor y a la vez que exclamaba.

Kakashi: -mi primera impresión de ustedes, es que… …las odio-, tomándose un tiempo para ver a las kunoichis y analizarlas a la vez que ellas hacían lo mismo con el, suspiro pesadamente y dijo -vamos a la azotea-, minutos después todos se encontraban allí, -muy bien, me llamo Hatake Kakashi, desde ahora ser su Jounin-sensei así que por que no nos vamos conociendo mejor, díganme lo que les gusta, lo que les disgusta, su sueños, en fin lo que quieran-.

Hitomi: pensativa contesta -porque no empieza usted Kakashi-sensei- mientras que las otras apoyaron la idea.

Kakashi: -muy bien, lo que me gusta es, me disgusta mmm, mis sueños para el futuro son un secreto- las presentes cayeron de espalda con una gota en la cabeza.

Kaoru: (con sus ya características marcas de dientes rojizos en los cachetes y un perro tipo lobo acompañándola, de pelo café y ojos negros) contestando un poco enojada -pero si no dijo nada-, a la vez que veía que sus sensei no tenia la intención de decir nada continuo hablando -bueno lo que me gusta son las mascotas, me disgusta que los maltraten y mi sueño para el futuro es ser una gran veterinaria como mi mama (aclarando, ella es la sobrina de Kiba)-.

Yuka: -mmmmmmmm-.

Hitomi: con una gota en la cabeza dice -muy bien, mi turno, yo soy Uzumaki Hitomi, me gusta el ramen, lo que me disgusta son los impuntuales…- dirigiendo una mirada asesina a Kakashi, -… mi sueño para el futuro es ser una excelente kunoichi que pueda llegar a ser Hokage- dedicándole a los presentes la característica sonrisa marca Uzumaki.

Kakashi: sorprendiéndose por la contestación de Hitomi habla -muy bien mañana las quiero en el campo de entrenamiento 7, vayan temprano y no desayunen o lo lamentaran- a la vez que las miraba maléficamente.


	4. Decisiones

En este capitulo se llevaran algunas sorpresas y veremos la aparicion de Kaze no Kitsune

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Decisiones**

**Parte 1: Equipo**

Hitomi regreso feliz a su casa, por fin podría empezar a trabajar en cumplir sus sueños así que le contó a Hinata acerca de las integrantes de su equipo y que Kakashi seria su Jounin-sensei. Al día siguiente ella le dijo que lo más importante de un equipo era trabajar juntos, mientras Hitomi se dirigía rápidamente al campo de entrenamiento 7, al doblar en una esquina choco contra alguien.

Hitomi: quejándose un poco dice -eso dolió- teniendo los ojos cerrados.

??: Extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse -te encuentras bien Hitomi- regalándole una sonrisa.

Hitomi: se sorprendió que la conocieran así que abrió los ojos esmeralda contra lila chocaron -hola tía Sakura-.

Sakura: mientras se incorporaba Hitomi pregunto -¿A dónde te diriges Hitomi?-.

Hitomi: limpiándose sus ropas blancas -me dirijo a hacer la prueba para Genin con Kakashi-sensei-.

Sakura: esto la sorprendió -Hitomi te diré con una palabra el secreto de la prueba de Kakashi es…-.

El tiempo pasaba y las tres kunoichis estaban impacientes había pasado mucho tiempo, Kakashi no se aparecía por lo que empezaron a creer que ya no vendría, hasta que apareció una nube de humo cerca de ellas dejando ver a su sensei.

Kakashi: -muy bien esta prueba es para ver quien de todos los graduados se convertirán en genin activos… - sacando de la mochila que llevaba un reloj y dos cascabeles que les enseño al grupo de kunoichis -… así pues, hasta que el reloj marque las 12 ustedes tres intentaran coger estos cascabeles, la que no pueda hacerlo regresara a la academia-.

--

Unas sombras seguían a otra más pequeña por toda Konohagakure no Sato

??: -¿ya lo encontraron?-.

??: -Nada todavía-

??: -¡Objetivo localizado!- mientras la sombra huía hábilmente de sus perseguidores.

??: -no dejare que huya- la sombra paso cerca de una señora que colgaba a secar su ropa, tirando la ropa mojada del canasto, de esta forma seguían aquella pequeña sombra por toda la aldea causando estragos en la misma, paso algo de tiempo y encontraron aquella sombra afilando sus garras en una pared dentro de un callejón.

??: Saltando desde el edificio contiguo y atrapando al animal exclama con emoción grita -por fin lo tenemos-, llevándose una mano a su comunicador dice -Kakashi-sensei ya hemos recuperado la mascota perdida Tora-.

Kakashi: que se encontraba leyendo su libro inseparable -muy bien, la misión recuperar al gato Tora completada con éxito… nos veremos en la Torre Hokage para entregar el paquete-.

Una hora después de recibir su paga se van a la sala de misiones, para recibir otra.

Tsunade: viendo con satisfacción el informe de la misión -muy bien la siguiente misión de rango D para ustedes será…- mientras es interrumpida por Hitomi.

Hitomi: con una voz algo fuerte que hacia saber su molestia dijo -Tsunade-obachan danos una misión mejor que las basuras que nos das, si esto sigue así cuando sea vieja como tú ya no podré ser Hokage-.

Tsunade: en cuanto Hitomi acabo de pronunciar eso una vena en su frente se remarco a la vez que sonreía maliciosamente mientras que maquilaba un plan observo detenidamente al equipo allí presente, volviendo a dirigir su mirada a Hitomi que la veía con un semblante serio y decidido, respirando un poco para tranquilizarse dijo -muy bien, si eso es lo que quieren eso les daré…- mientras que Hitomi y el equipo sonríe satisfactoriamente -… tendrán que escoltar a una persona hasta que llegue a la capital de País de las Olas (Nami no Kuni) …- posando su mirada en la puerta -… adelante, puedes pasar…- mientras que se abre la puerta dejando ver a un joven adolescente de aproximadamente 24 años, cabello negro alborotado, ojos negros, complexión atlética, vestido con ropas de civil, es decir, estaba vestido con una especie de kimono (nose como se diga esto en los hombres) de color café amarrado a su cintura, y unas botas -konichiwa Hokage-sama…- viendo de reojo a los allí presentes continua -…, supongo que esos shinobis serán los que nos ayudaran a mi y a mi país-.

Tsunade: -así es,…- parándose de su asiento continua -muy bien Equipo 7 su misión como ya les comente hace un momento será escoltar sano y salvo a Inari nieto del feudal Tazuna a Nami no Kuni ya que nos han pedido que les ayudemos para una revuelta que hay en su país, al parecer están sufriendo ataques de rebeldes que quieren deshacerse del feudal y hacerse con el poder para esclavizar el país, estos rebeldes contrataron a shinobis para interceptar toda comunicación con el exterior del país y así mantenerlos incomunicados y sin posibilidad de ayuda exterior, por lo que además de su misión de escolta también tendrán que conseguir información sobre la fuerza militar-

Kakashi: sorprendiéndose internamente por volver a ver a Inari -muy bien, equipo 7 nos veremos en la entrada de la puerta en 2 horas, lleven lo necesario, tal vez nos ausentemos un mes- acabando de decir esto las kunoichis desaparecieron del lugar, también Inari se retiro, pero algo detuvo a Jounin antes de retirarse, y este fue una orden de la Hokage que le dijo antes de que llegaran.

Tsunade: juntando sus manos y llevándolas a la altura de su boca exclama -Kakashi, para ti tengo una misión más, cuida de Hitomi, no sabemos mucho de su barrera de sangre, tal vez pueda despertar, así que te encargo que si algo pasa te regreses inmediatamente, entendiste, recuerda lo que paso cuando Hinata activo su Byakugan…-

FLASHBACK

Todos los presentes se quedaron anonadados los ojos del byakugan habían mutado ahora el color aperlado intenso era sustituido por uno rojo sangre con una pupila como la del Kyubi además de que emanaba un chakra demoníaco, las venas de los ojos ya no se resaltaban, los que estaban allí se preguntaban si ese podría ser un nuevo dojutsu y que capacidades tendría por lo cual se realizarían pruebas.

Hiashi: con asombro dijo -muy bien, Hinata ¿puedes ver la red de chackra?- esperando una respuesta.

Hinata: -yo solo veo todo normal, pero déjame intentar algo mas- a lo que siguió aumentando el chackra a sus ojos, de pronto todos los presentes a aquel lugar se quedaron paralizados, no podían moverse ni respirar, si en ese momento un enemigo apareciera ellos de seguro morirían, Tsunade trataba de no inmutarse, Kakashi que tenia destapado su sharingan podía ver como el chackra de Hinata salía despedido en todas direcciones, anulando toda actividad, era algo realmente sorprendente, pero al único que no le afectaba aquello era a Naruto que habla.

Naruto: con un tono preocupado -que pasa Tsunade-obachan, Hinata ¿que es lo que puedes ver?- mientras se va acercando inconscientemente un poco mas a Hinata.

Hinata: -mmm, es difícil decirlo, es como si pudiera manejar todo lo que hay en mi entorno con estos ojos, me siento poderosa-.

Naruto: pero algo raro comenzaba a pasar con Naruto, la exposición a esos ojos hacia que el chackra del Kyubi saliera a la fuerza, es decir, sus pupilas azules cambiaron a unas rojas sangre mientras iba cayendo al suelo lentamente grita -Tsunade-obachan, Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-taicho ayúdenme- ya en el suelo el chackra del Kyubi empezaba a emanar mas rápidamente asustando a todos allí, ya que en el estado en el que estaban eran una presa fácil y con el uso de esos ojos no podían hablar, realmente estaban perdidos. Instantes después Naruto en su forma de Kyubi de seis colas veía a todos allí, pero extrañamente no estaba descontrolado, se acerco a Hinata que para esos momentos se había caído al piso y estaba petrificada la estuvo observando un buen tiempo, pero siguió acercándose hasta que empezó a enrollarla con su cuerpo y sus colas en un gesto de protección y compañía, esto sorprendió a Hinata que desactivo sus ojos para poder calmarse y dar un respiro a todos los presentes.

Era un silencio sepulcral nadie se atrevía a hablar, cualquier movimiento podría causar que Kyubi-Naruto se abalanzara contra ellos, algunos de los presentes allí, empezaban a escuchar un extraño sonido, eran como murmullos, agudizando el oído pudieron escuchar claramente como un ronroneo de un gato o algo parecido, posando sus ojos en aquel ser rojo sorprendiéndose de sobre manera por el comportamiento sobre protector de Kyubi-Naruto que reposaba su cabeza sobre las piernas de Hinata, además de que el instinto asesino no se sentía para nada en el ambiente, fueron minutos de duda, hasta que de nuevo el chackra demoníaco empezó a desaparecer dejando ver a un Naruto dormido abrazado a Hyuuga Hinata.

Tsunade-sama: parando se de su sitio comenta -en vista de lo acontecido convoco a una reunión del consejo, para proclamar el nacimiento de un nuevo dojutsu-

END FLASHBACK

Recibiendo un gesto del enmascarado a la vez que este desaparece. Mientras Tsunade piensa donde podrá estar Naruto en estos momentos.

Horas después todos se encontraban por el bosque de Konoha dirigiéndose a su misión, todos iban muy callados hasta que Inari hablo.

Inari: -Kakashi que paso con Naruto, yo lo pedí a el para esta misión, pero me dijeron que en este momento el no se encontraba en la aldea, después de que me retire esta tarde de con la Hokage estuve buscando por en la aldea alguien que me dijera donde podría encontrarlo y entonces recordé que a el le gusta el ramen por lo que busque un puesto de uno y me atendió una muchacha que me dijo que el no estaba mas en la aldea, que había sido desterrado ¿Qué quisieron decir con eso?- esto sorprendió algo a Hitomi al escuchar el nombre de sus papa, ella pensó que tal vez ese joven conocería a su papa así que interrumpiendo abruptamente en la conversación pregunta…

Hitomi: con una voz de pregunta y duda -¿tú conociste a mi oto-san?-

Inari: esto lo sorprendió de sobremanera sonriéndole le dice -así es, el me ayudo a cambiar mi forma de pensar, el me dio un nuevo camino, como decía el- mientras pensaba y después de unos momentos vuelve a hablar -el decía, porque ese es mi camino del ninja-, después de esto siguieron su camino hasta una donde empezaban unas granjas de arroz que tenían que pasar para llegar al Nami no Kuni (esto les ha de recordar a Zabuza).

Kakashi de pronto se paro, lo mismo hizo su equipo, algo andaba mal, el podía sentirlo, así que le dijo a su equipo mientras se descubría el sharingan -protejan a Inari, tenemos a un visitante no deseado- instantes después de haber terminado de decir eso, algo capto la atención de su ojo, pero lamentablemente para el la velocidad con la que ese objeto se movía no podría ser detenida por la velocidad de el, recibiendo de lleno en el rostro un puñetazo que lo mando a volar hasta estrellarse con un árbol que se quebró por la fuerza del impacto mientras una voz de ultratumba se escuchaba en los alrededores -si quieren volver con vida a su aldea dejen al muchacho allí, de lo contrario…- esto alerto a las pequeñas kunoichis que sacaron cada una un kunai para desviar cualquier posible ataque que viniera de algún lugar -… no regresaran a su aldea con vida- acabando de decir eso escucharon a lo lejos vieron una sombra que se acercaba lentamente a ellas, poniéndose en defensa ante cualquier ataque, Hitomi y las otras kunoichis además de Inari vieron a los ojos a aquel desconocido, viendo unos ojos rojos sangre y escucharon a lo lejos también -Kanashibari no jutsu (la técnica de proyección de muerte empleada por Orochimaru en el bosque de la muerte contra susugay y sakura)- después de haber escuchado Hitomi, Yuka, Kaoru e Inari sintieron la atmósfera se hizo pesada para todos, se podía observar como aquel desconocido desde la distancia sacaba un kunai y se arrojaba contra ellas y su defensa, no podían mover las manos para poder defenderse, de pronto cuando el enemigo estaba mas cerca de ellas una barrera de insectos provenientes de Yuka lo rodeo imposibilitando para cualquier ataque, todos se sintieron a salvo pero de pronto los insectos comenzaron a arder, el extraño sujeto se rodeo de fuego por todo su cuerpo, después de eso arremetió contra Kaoru con el kunai en mano, ella poco pudo hacer el kunai se enterró en su estomago, la atravesó como si de mantequilla se tratase, al igual que a su inseparable compañera Mokona (jejej no le había puesto nombre al perro) muriendo ambas en el acto, después girando su cuerpo y sacando bruscamente el kunai destrozo el cuerpo de Kaoru partiéndolo por la mitad, con la velocidad con la que el giro se realizo la cabeza de Inari salio volando por un lado, regando de sangre todo alrededor, Yuka sin sus insectos no pudo hacer mucho ante aquel enemigo dado que recibió un puñetazo en el rostro ocasionando que se le fracturara la cabeza y por consiguiente muriera en el acto, Hitomi se encontraba paralizada, no se podía mover, en cuestión de 4 segundos habían asesinado a sus amigas, el hombre todavía se encontraba detrás de ella empuñando su kunai lo levanta y lo hace descender rápidamente sobre la cabeza de Hitomi, en ese momento algo la aleja del lugar escuchándose un grito ahogado, con el poco valor que le quedaba encamino su mirada hacia donde antes se encontraba, observando una escena muy bizarra, su sensei Kakashi estaba siendo dividido a la altura del corazón, por la mitad, y aun había una parte de su cuerpo que estaba unida, provocándole una agonía indescriptible, el extraño se fue acercando lentamente hacia ella, solo alcanzando a divisar sus extraños ojos rojo fuego, como el mismo infierno, si exacto ella creía estar en el infierno, cerro sus ojos para esperar su muerte recordando todo lo que había vivido hasta que volvió en su mente al día en que surgió el Equipo 7…

FLASHBACK /

Kakashi: -… así pues vengan contra mi como si quisieran matarme- después de pronunciar eso las kunoichis desaparecieron del claro donde se encontraban, pasando un tiempo empezó a ver en todas direcciones mientras pensaba "-Un shinobi se ha de esconder sin dejar ni una pista de su presencia-" a la vez que observaba que Hitomi se escondía entre unas ramas en los árboles, Yuka se ocultaba entre los matorrales mientras que Kaoru se escondía detrás de los troncos de los árboles del lugar.

Hitomi: pensando para sus adentros "-si es verdad lo que me dijo la tía Sakura entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es trabajar en equipo-" así que adentrándose mas hacia el bosque hace la técnica preferida de su padre juntando sus manos a la altura de su cara pronuncia -Kage Bunshin no Jutsu- apareciendo 3 clones de sombra, a cada uno de ellos les dio una tarea en especifico una vez que termino de contarles el plan estos desaparecieron para hacer lo que Hitomi tenia planeado, mientras ella se volvía al claro donde dejaron las cosas.

Una hora después de esto Hitomi estaba reunida con sus compañeras de equipo contándoles del plan que tenia, todas estuvieron de acuerdo, Kaoru y Hitomi se encaminaron a donde estaba su sensei, mientras que Yuka se dirigía a otro lugar, todas pensaban que su plan debía de funcionar de ello dependía que pudieran hacerse shinobis.

Minutos más tarde Kakashi estaba siendo perseguido por el Tsuuga (Colmillo Perforador) de Kaouru y Mokona seguido de cerca por Hitomi, el estaba un poco confundido por lo que ellas estaban haciendo, hasta que llego a lo que parecía un claro, pero en ese momento la Hitomi que acompañaba a Kaoru desapareció en una nube de humo, Kakashi pensaba "-Kage Bunshin-" a la vez que veía a todos lados, pero algo hizo que se cayera hacia atrás, al parecer una cuerda hizo que perdiera el equilibrio, yendo a parar al piso, justo después de eso, cuatro clones de Hitomi se abalanzaron sobre el, pero antes de llegar se deshicieron en el aire, esto bloqueo su vista del siguiente ataque Tsuuga(Colmillo Perforador) de Kaoru, estos ataques pasaron a su lado y un tercer ataque detrás de el, como no podía ver llego un ataque de frente del mismo tipo, el solo se protegió pero entonces se dio cuenta de su error estaba siendo cubierto por los insectos de Yuka muy rápido, después de unos momentos mas los insectos absorbieron todo el chackra de Kakashi dejándolo en el piso medio conciente, por ultimo las tres procedieron a retirarle los cascabeles. Después de eso Hitomi creo dos clones más para cargar a Kakashi y llevarlos al claro, este cuando despertó vio que estaba atardeciendo mientras dirigía la mirada a su equipo en señal de aprobación y pronunciaba -parece que lo lograron-

Kakashi: -su trabajo en equipo ha estado bien, este examen era para probar sus habilidades en equipo y al parecer ustedes tres lo descubrieron a tiempo- mientras el reloj timbraba anunciando medio día, -Kaoru, tu trabajo localizándome ha sido estupendo; Yuka, tus habilidades para detectar trampas han sido impecables y por ultimo tu Hitomi, tu trabajo al acorralarme y guiarme hacia una trampa estuvo excelente, por lo tanto las 3 están aprobadas…- mientras el viento les rodeaba grácil-mente -…por lo que desde hoy nace el Equipo 7…- a la vez que se alejaba de ellas mientras decía -En el mundo ninjas se llama escoria a lo que rompen las reglas, pero aquellos que no se preocupan por sus amigos, son la peor escoria-

END FLASHBACK /

Si eso era, no se dejaría vencer, si iba a morir al menos daría batalla para honrar a sus amigas y sensei, abriendo sus ojos violetas azulados, pero no eran los mismos ojos, algo había, estos estaban cambiando, lentamente la pupila se empezó a alargar, a la vez que el iris torno su color violáceo a unos rojos llenos de ira, mientras que desprendía de su interior chackra demoníaco en una tonalidad morada, pero en una cantidad leve que no se apreciaba bien a simple vista, esto origino que el genjutsu de la que estaban siendo presa se desintegrara dando paso a la realidad, esto hizo que todos despertaran, de un momento a otro Kakashi apareció al lado de las konoichis e Inari después de esto el Jounin empezó a hablar.

Kakashi: aun temblado por lo que vio en la ilusión, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para su equipo, logra articular una frase -¿Quién eres tu?-.

??: Riendo macabramente a la vez que se iba quitando su capucha y capa que cubría su cuerpo exclama -No creo que quieran saberlo, después de todo, este lugar será su tumba- mientras se acercaba mas a ellos pudiendo apreciarlo mejor, sandalias ninja, vendas a la altura de la pantorrilla, pantalones negros, chaqueta verde como la de los Jounins de Konoha, debajo de este una camisa de manga larga negra, guantes como los de Kakashi, en el brazo izquierdo se apreciaba una banda rasgada por la mitad, con el símbolo de Konoha, su rostro, mientras mas se acercaba mejor se veía, pelo alborotado en puntas, de color rojo, ojos rojos que inspiraban temor a quien los viera y presagiaban muerte, una mascara que le tapaba la cara, -espero que al saber mi nombre te des una idea de mi poder…- mientras se acercaba a ellos a paso lento -… mi nombre es Kaze no Kitsune- y se abalanzaba contra el grupo, a segundos de que el genjutsu se hiciera realidad es detenido por un ninjutsu de agua proveniente de Kakashi, que todavía estaba resentido por el anterior ataque y la ilusión de la que fue victima, Kaze no Kitsune se abalanzo contra el, usando taijutsu, Kakashi apenas y podía resistir y bloquear los fuertes golpes que recibía, aun con el sharingan, al parecer este no iba a marcar mucha diferencia en la pelea, que estaba muy cerrada y cada vez se tornaba la balanza a favor del enemigo, Hitomi temblaba todavía, su sensei les estaba dando tiempo para que se pudieran esconder o huir del lugar, y aun sentía una fuerza extraña que la rodeaba, pero no podía pensar en eso, volvía a cerrar los ojos para pensar un plan, tenia poco tiempo, pasaron algunos segundos y decidió, ayudaría a sus amigas e Inari a refugiarse y ella servirá de apoyo para su sensei, así despertó del trance a sus acompañantes y desaparecieron de allí, Kakashi noto eso, sabia que Hitomi tomaría una sabia decisión para llevar a un éxito la misión, pero en cuanto ya llevaban diez metros alejándose del lugar una fuerte llamarada de fuego les corto el paso, lo que origino que el grupo dirigiera su mirada a donde provenía aquel fuego, lo que vieron las dejo sorprendidas, en apenas unos segundos de comenzada la pelea Kakashi estaba siendo sometido por su enemigo con el ninjutsu Suiton: Suirou no Jutsu (Técnica de la prisión de agua), ya que ellas conocieron esa técnica tiempo atrás, ya que Kakashi la uso para atrapar a unos delincuentes que se encontraban en los alrededores de una villa cercana; después de ver eso sabían que estaban a merced de aquel individuo, Hitomi sabia que sus amigas no estaban en condiciones de entablar una pelea debido al miedo que sentían, así que haciendo acopio de fuerzas se puso en frente del individuo y el equipo mientras articula algo con la voz.

Hitomi: aun temblando y sabiendo que las probabilidades de salir viva de esa pelea eran nulas encaro al criminal y con voz fuerte, que denotaba decisión hablo -no dejare que des un paso mas, si intentas acercarte mas a mis amigas no dudes que acabare con tu vida…- a la vez que sacaba dos kunais para defenderse de un posible ataque y adquiriendo una posición de batalla continuo diciendo -… porque mi camino del ninja es proteger a las personas que quiero-, esto sorprendió a Kaze no Kitsune que adquirió también una posición de batalla mientras exclamaba.

Kaze no Kitsune: sonriendo mientras posicionaba sus kunais y los apretaba fuertemente exclama -jejeje, niña hace mucho tiempo que no escuchaba esa frase de alguien- terminando de decir esto se le ocurre una idea mejor guardando sus kunais en la bolsa que traía en las piernas extiende sus manos, una hacia atrás y una hacia delante, a la vez que sonríe maliciosamente -con esto veré de que eres capaz, porque estas en mi rango de divinidad…- y sin titubear exclama -… Hakke Rokujuuyonshou (Circulo Celestial de 64 golpes)- abalanzándose contra Hitomi que desconcertada por el nombre de la técnica no alcanza a defenderse de ella mientras empezaba a recibir cada golpe cerrando completamente sus tenketsus, esto hizo que Kakashi que estaba viendo eso arrojara todas las suposiciones que tenia sobre Kaze no Kitsune por la borda, era increíble para el y para Hitomi que entrenaba poco esas técnicas que alguien fuera de la aldea supiera trabajarla con tal exactitud, después de la ronda de golpes Hitomi salio volando hasta estrellarse con la espalda en un árbol, acabando la técnica e incorporándose continua diciendo -no eres mas que una niñita perdedora, nunca podrás cumplir tus sueños y menos proteger a tus seres queridos si eres tan débil- al escuchar esto Hitomi empezó a llorar, no sentía chackra en su cuerpo, se sentía tan impotente, tan débil, mientras veía como el criminal se acercaba a sus amigos propinándole una patada a Yuka y un golpe a Kaoru que junto a Mokona poco pudieron hacer para defenderse de aquella persona cayendo inconscientes en el acto, mientras que Inari estaba acorralado ya que detrás de el había un árbol a la vez que decía -de verdad este nivel de ninjas de Konoha es tan patético- después de esto observo como Kaze no Kitsune sacaba un kunai de su bolsa en la pierna y empezaba a dirigirlo a Inari.

Hitomi: impotente cerro los ojos no quería ver como asesinaban a Inari, ya dentro de su mente observo la completa oscuridad del lugar y frente a ella un espejo, Hitomi se acerco al espejo, observando que del otro lado estaba ella misma, pero con unos ojos diferentes (no se había dado cuenta que en verdad tenia los ojos diferentes) y esto comenzó a hablarle -Te vas a dar por vencida tan fácil, que paso con tus sueños, si fallas aquí nunca podrás conocer a tu papa, decepcionaras a tu mama, nadie te querrá en la aldea, sus miradas de desaprobación continuaran siguiendo por toda tu vida, de verdad quieres eso, de verdad tu camino del ninja es tan débil como para que lo cambies cuando estés en peligro-, la palabra "débil" atormentaba su mente, mientras lagrimas caían de sus ojos grito con furia -Yo no soy débil, solo es que el esta fuera de mi alcance, no puedo contra el-, mientras la figura del otro lado del espejo sonreía y pronunciaba -si ese es el caso, estarías dispuesta a pagar cualquier cosa por el poder para proteger a tus seres queridos, matar, robar y demás atrocidades por ellos- esperando una contestación de la verdadera Hitomi que no se hace esperar y con decisión pronuncia -si estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio del poder- a la vez que se limpiaba las lagrimas de su rostro y observaba a su otro yo del espejo, -muy bien, si estas dispuesta a pagar el precio del poder, que así sea- terminado de decir esto el espejo se rompe en mil pedazos y se escuchaba alrededor de ella -el precio del poder es…-

* * *

**Parte 2: Recuerdos de un vengador**

Una figura se vislumbra en la noche, mientras observa como una aldea ubicada en el País de la Tierra se incendia con las llamas oscuras del Amaterasu empieza a recordar la decisión que tomo…

FLASBACK/

??: -Itachi planeo hasta el ultimo detalle de la pelea, todo por tu bien, para poder liberarte del sello maldito de Orochimaru y que así pudieras despertar tu verdadero Mangekyou Sharingan, sus intentos por obtener tus ojos eran una farsa…- mientras observaba a la persona que se encontraba en el cuarto, vendado por la mayor parte del cuerpo, viendo que estaba analizando sus palabras continua diciendo -… parece que por fin te das cuenta-

??: Con enojo en la voz contesta -Estas mintiendo- ganándose la atención de la persona que se encontraba enfrente continua -Tu Madara, tu fuiste el que uso a Kyubi para atacar la aldea, Itachi me lo contó todo- a la vez que recordaba todo lo que su hermano Itachi le dijo en su pelea…-tu inculpaste a los Uchiha, Itachi y tu estaban jugando con todos nosotros-.

Madara: -me temo que eso es mentira Sasuke, Itachi nunca dejo de intentar ocultarte la verdad y para evitar la mínima oportunidad de que eso pasara se invento una historia falsa para que no me creyeras y además de eso implanto el Amaterasu en tus ojos- recibiendo en consecuencia un grito de enojo de parte de Sasuke.

Sasuke: -Por que coño debería creerme nada de esto, fue Itachi el era malo, masacro al clan y se unió a Akatsuki, el era culpable-.

Madara: -Decidió por su cuenta cometer un crimen por el cual nunca le perdonarían, dejo la aldea y se unió a Akatsuki para proteger la aldea desde dentro…- mientras Sasuke lo observaba detenidamente -… nunca dejo de amar a Konoha o a ti, cuando el Sandaime Hokage murió volvió a la aldea de inmediato solo para recordarles a Danzou y al consejeros "sigo vivo" tu seguridad era su prioridad- llevándose otro grito como respuesta a lo que estaba diciendo.

Sasuke: -Ya basta, todo lo que estas diciendo son mentiras-

Madara: con un tono sarcástico continua diciendo -sigues vivo no?-, esto hizo que Sasuke recordara todo lo que Itachi le contó en la pelea desde como cada quien decide definir la realidad en la que viven, continuo -tus ojos no vieron ni una pizca a través de Itachi, aceptaste todas y cada una de las ilusiones que el creo, Itachi mato a sus superiores, su novia, su padre, su madre pero no pudo matar a su pequeño hermano, llorando lagrimas de sangre, acabo con sus sentimientos, extermino a toda su gente para salvar la aldea, pero no pudo matarte, ¿no lo comprendes?, para el tu vida era mas importante que la aldea…- desatando las cuerdas en las que se encontraba Sasuke -… hasta el ultimo momento de su muerte, no incluso, a través de su muerte intento darte mas poder, dejo que le derrotaras y vengaras al Clan Uchiha, para convertirte en un héroe a los ojos de Konoha, la enfermedad que tenia lo estaba consumiendo desde dentro, y sabia que tenia poco tiempo, se tomo toda clase de medicamentos para mantenerse con vida, todo por su querido hermano, para poder pelear contigo y morir a tus pies, para proteger la aldea, y lo mas importante, a ti mismo Uchiha Sasuke, vivió como un fugitivo, un traidor, un criminal esperando la libertad de la muerte que tu le darías, cambio su orgullo por la desgracia… y tu amor por odio y aun así, Itachi murió con una sonrisa en la cara…-

END FALSHBACK/

Karin: con un tono de voz que denotaba su preocupación pregunto -¿Por qué hacemos esto Sasuke, toda esa gente era inocente?

Sasuke: con su voz indiferente y admirando el espectáculo de fuegos artificiales negros contesta -lo hacemos para que Iwagakure no sato (Villa Oculta de la Roca) empiece a movilizar a su jinchiruki o a la información que de sobre su paradero- a la vez que seguía recordando las cosas que lo motivaron a tomar este camino.

FLASBACK/

-… y te dejo el nombre de Uchiha- mientras Sasuke empezaba a recordar sus años de infancia al lado de su familia y su hermano, recordando todas esas veces en que Itachi le decía -lo siento Sasuke, quizás la próxima vez- y le daba un pequeño golpecito en la frente, y las ultimas palabras que le dio con una sonrisa en el rostro de este -lo siento Sasuke, no habrá una próxima vez- a la vez que Sasuke derramaba lagrimas frente al mar y exclamaba -nuestro grupo ya no se conocerá como "HEBI", desde ahora nos llamaremos "TAKA", y como tal solo tendremos un objetivo, una meta…- mientras abría los ojos dando a conocer su nuevo Mangekyou Sharingan y pronunciaba con odio -… La total y completa destrucción de Konoha- mientras una ola se estrellaba en las rocas frente a el.

END FLASHBACK/

Karin: todavía con la preocupación -pero aun así Sasuke…- siendo cortada de golpe por una extraña sensación a muerte.

Sasuke: habiendo activado su sharingan al vez que la veía exclama -Karin que tengamos sexo, no quiere decir que puedes inmiscuirte en mis decisiones, así que mas te vale que hagas bien tu trabajo, localizar el chackra de Yamata no Orochi y satisfacerme en la cama, eso es lo único por lo que estas en el grupo, recuerda eres desechable- retirando su vista de ella.

Karin: con tristeza en sus palabras mientras lloraba en silencio a la vez que recordaba todas las veces en que ella le profesaba su amor a Sasuke estando en el lecho de este, como ella le decía que le amaba y esperaba una respuesta similar, sin embarga solo recibía gemidos del chico y momentos después una descarga de la semilla de este y allí terminaba todo, Sasuke nunca se había preocupado por lo sentimientos de ella, Karin se sentía sucia cada que acababan el acto sexual y se daba un baño para olvidar el dolor que apuñalaba su corazón, pero aun así después de cada desdén ella volvía con el y otra vez se volvía a repetir lo de la otra vez, y aun si solo significaba para Sasuke un trapo que se puede usar y se puede desechar en cualquier momento, tomando una decisión en sus adentros piensa "-Sasuke me encargare de que no puedas reestablecer tu clan, veras que no soy tu prostituta de paso-".

Mientras Suigetsu y Jugo se acercaban a ellos relatándoles como acaban con las personas que intentaban huir, después de eso armaron un pequeño campamento y una fogata ya que empezaba a anochecer por aquellos lados, y otra vez para que en la noche Karin fuera al lecho de Sasuke y se le volviera a entregar sin recibir una señal de esperanza a sus suplicas de amor.

* * *

Ya veran le tengo algo preparado a Karin y a Sasuke


	5. Acciones

**Capitulo 5: Acciones**

**Parte 1: Encuentros**

Continuando dentro de la mente de Hitomi -el precio del poder es tu vida, prométeme que si te doy el poder tu me entregaras tu vida a cambio de este-, mientras que la verdadera Hitomi pensaba una respuesta en su mente "-si no hago algo ese tipo las matara, lo siento oka-san pero no podré cumplir la promesa que hice de traer a oto-san con nosotras para ser una verdadera familia-", volviendo a su inconsciente con decisión en la mirada y fuerza en sus palabras exclama -acepto-, mientras la voz que la presencia que se sentía en el ambiente dijo -muy bien niña eso es lo que quería ver, no te preocupes lo que te pedí era solo una prueba para probar tu corazón…- mientras se iba materializando enfrente de Hitomi continua diciendo -… y haz pasado la prueba…- mientras abrazaba a Hitomi sigue -… por eso te doy el poder que por derecho es tuyo…- haciendo el abrazo mas fuerte continua diciendo -…esto te dolerá un poco, pero prométeme que protegerás a todos mis seres queridos…- mientras desaparecía y se trasformaba en chackra -… porque yo soy tu- al acabar de pronunciar esto en la realidad una explosión de chackra hizo que Kaze no Kitsune se paralizara, ninguna vez había sentido esa extraña energía aunque le resultaba extrañamente familiar a la vez que una voz conocida por el exclama con decisión -lo prometo-, el criminal dirigió su mirada al lugar proveniente de la voz sorprendiéndose con lo que allí vio, una Hitomi rodeada en su totalidad de chackra demoníaco en tonalidad morada, su mirada había definido mejor, sus ojos violetas azulados, habían cambiado mejor, es decir se definió mejor la pupila que se alargo mas mostrando unos rojos llenos de ira mientras pensaba "-con este chackra, me hace sentir poderosa-" sonriendo viendo a Kaze no Kitsune exclama -con este poder te derrotare y salvare a mis amigas y a mi sensei, prepárate por que te derrotare- mientras que extiende su puño magullado hacia su oponente.

Kaze no Kitsune: pensando para sus adentros, "-que es esta sensación, en un lugar la he visto pero no recuerdo donde-" a la vez que salta para un lado esquivando una técnica de hielo y continuaba pensando -es rápida, ataca con técnicas de hielo…, un momento HIELO, ese es un tipo de chackra procedente de una barrera de sangre- meditando unos instantes pregunta -¿oye que fue eso, controlas el hielo?- interrogo mientras esquivaba otro ataque.

Hitomi: -no tengo porque contestarte- pero era verdad ella misma estaba sorprendida que pudiera crear hielo de la nada, ella sabia que su madre tenia afinidad elemental al agua, pero se preguntaba si eso podría ser causa de su padre, pero prefería centrarse en el combate y no pensar en eso, además de que veía cosas raras y asombrosas, músculos, tejidos, órganos, sistemas, sumándole a eso los conductos de chackra gracias a su byakugan mutado.

La pelea era sorprendente a la vista, el lugar se enfrió rápidamente por los ataques que Hitomi estaba realizando, además de que la atmósfera del lugar era pesada debido al chackra que emitía Hitomi al luchar allí, picos de hielo en un lado, nieve en otros, mas hielo por todas partes, Kaouru, y Yuka habían puesta a Inari y a su sensei a salvo, Hitomi había liberándolo de la prisión de agua en uno de sus ataques, todos estaban sorprendidos por el poder y habilidades de Hitomi desprendidos, al parecer por las ninjutsus empleados empezaban a causar estragos en ella por lo que estaba perdiendo al parecer usaba chackra de mas, debido a esto Hitomi estaba perdiendo terreno en la batalla, ya que sus ataques empezaban a ser inefectivos además de que Kaze no Kitsune solo se la pasaba esquivándolos.

Hitomi: agitada piensa "-se mueve muy rápido, ese tipo no es la gran cosa solo me esquiva lo primero que tengo que hacer es taparle la visibilidad, luego inmovilizarlo y dejar todo en un ataque, bien animo Hitomi tu puedes-" así pues concentrando chackra en sus pies, crea una ventisca de aire obstaculizando la visibilidad del lugar y se lanza al ataque.

Todos estaban sorprendidos Kaze no Kitsune estaba siendo atravesado en su pulmón derecho por una estaca que salía de la mano de Hitomi.

Hitomi: agitada pero con pocas fuerzas dice -te dije que no me subestimaras-, el afectado solo sonríe desvaneciéndose en una nube de humo, en tanto ella piensa "-Kage Bunshin-" en ese momento ella siente como es agarrada del cuello y elevada por los aires, sentía que iba a morir, pero sorprendentemente su oponente hablo.

Kaze no Kitsune: sonriendo -jeje, si no hubiera visto venir tu ataque en estos momentos tu serias la ganadora, como recompensa te matare sin dolor, y va creando una esfera de chackra de fuego en su mano. Kakashi reconoció la técnica inmediatamente mientras pensaba "-eso es el Rasengan combinado con elemento fuego-", por lo que haciendo acopio de fuerzas se para mientras pensaba -si no salvo a Hitomi sufrirá una muerte atroz, pero no puedo siguiera moverme y no tengo chackra para hacer algún ninjutsu- y las otras kunoichis e Inari veían el final de su amiga con lágrimas en los ojos, esperando el final.

Hitomi: sonriendo -si mi oto-san se entera de que me lastimaste barrera el piso contigo- tomando aire a la vez que lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas y pensando "-oka-san, nunca pude conocer a oto-san, perdóname, por ser tan débil-" escupiendo sangre de la boca y gritando -mi papa se llama U…-, en ese momento siente como el agarre que tenia en el cuello desaparecía mientras era cargada por alguien cosa que le sorprendió ya que pensaba que quien la había rescatado era su sensei, pero ya no sentía su cuerpo por lo que pensó "-debo de estar muerta…-" sonriendo para sus adentros mientras levemente abría los ojos encontrándose con una cabellera dorada terminada en puntas, un rostro algo moreno, marcas en sus mejillas y unos ojos azules como el cielo "-… y el debe ser un ángel-" además de que se sentía tan protegida.

En la realidad un hombre vestido con la clásica vestimenta de Jounin con un chaleco en color verde, sandalias ninja, en el brazo izquierdo una bandana rasgada por la mitad con el símbolo que demostraba que en el pasado fue un shinobi de Konoha, sus cabellos dorados se mecían con el viento que había, las distintivas marcas en sus mejillas y sus calidos ojos azules.

Kakashi: suspiro aliviado, por un momento pensó que Kaze no Kitsune era Naruto por la técnica que este estaba haciendo y que aun tenia en la mano, además de que con Naruto allí al menos tendrían una oportunidad de vivir, claro si el les prestaba ayuda, ya que no le debía nada a Konoha, así que haciendo acopio de fuerzas reunió lo poco de chackra que le quedaba para poder usar el sharingan y saber que se iban a decir aquellos contrincantes.

Naruto: hablando seriamente dice -parece que te estabas divirtiendo mucho, no??...- a la vez que creaba un clon y le entregaba a Hitomi que estaba inconsciente ordenándole que la llevara con Kakashi -… pero bueno ya que te divertías con ellos ha llegado el momento de que los mayores tengan su pelea, ¿no lo crees así?-, a la vez que estiraba su mano y se empezaba a crear un Rasengan que burbujeaba, a la vez que decía -bueno empecemos esto- desapareciendo en el aire, momentos después se escucharon dos gritos -Suiton: Rasen Sui (Elemento agua: Remolino de agua)- y el otro -Katon: Rasen Foen (Elemento fuego: Remolino de fuego)- se escucho casi al mismo tiempo habiendo una explosión de vapor caliente en todo el lugar que nublo la vista del lugar momentáneamente.

Después de esta demostración de poder se empezó a escuchar por todo el lugar golpes de choques de kunais, árboles hechos trizas por el impacto de los golpes además de que se sentían dos poderosos chackras en los alrededores, por lo que el grupo de konoichis, Inari y Kakashi opto por una formación circular para prever cualquier ataque, además de que tenían que proteger a Hitomi que se encontraba inconsciente en el centro de la formación

Kaze no Kitsune: estaba comenzando a jadear por lo que pensó "-estoy muy cansado por la batalla con esa mocosa, se alcanzo a dañarme con sus jutsus tan peculiares, así que creare una distracción y me iré de aquí-" así que aprovecho el momento en que ambos se separaban para respirar un momentos realizando unos sellos dijo -Raitou: Ninpou Raiyuu no Tatsumaki (Elemento rayo: Dragón tornado de luz)- lanzando al aire un golpe por lo cual Naruto tuvo que hacer un ninjutsu de aire para defenderse del mortal dragón eléctrico que se dirigía hacia el dice -Futon: Kaze Maru Yane (Elemento viento: Esfera protectora de aire)- mientras empezaba a girar sobre si mismo y una espera de aire se formaba alrededor de el nublando su vista pero protegiéndolo del jutsu eléctrico, que se disipo al tocar la esfera de aire no sin antes haber creando un destello de luz que nublo todo el lugar momentáneamente, después de eso Naruto observo que su contrincante se había dado a la fuga, por lo que el se comenzó a retirar del lugar pero recordó porque estaba allí, así que se encamino al herido grupo de shinobis comandado por Kakashi.

Naruto: llevándose la mano derecha atrás de su cabeza en cuanto llego a donde estaba el grupo de shinobis dice -lo siento Kakashi-sensei pero casi me olvidaba que ustedes estaban por aquí heridos- mientras reía nerviosamente.

Kakashi: sonriendo detrás de la mascara mientras se relajaba piensa "-hay algunas cosas que no cambian, y Naruto es una cosa de ellas-" diciendo en voz alta -oye Naruto me haces un favor- obteniendo de respuesta un si continua hablando -encargare de cuidarnos un rato no??- esperando una respuesta.

Naruto: contesta rápidamente -esta bien Kakashi-sensei- mientras ve como el jounin cae desmayado seguido de Kaoru, Inari y por ultimo Yuka para pensar -mmm, al parecer este Kaze no Kitsune barrio el piso con todos aquí…- elevando a su vez su mano derecha creando cinco clones continua pensando -… jejej, y lo que los mantenía despiertos era las ansias de sobrevivir…,- a la vez que tomaba los cuerpos inconscientes de todos comenzando a caminar a una cueva cercana -…jejejejejej, pero como vieron que ya estaban a salvo todo el nerviosismo acumulado se soltó de golpe…, mmm pues ya que no creo que me entorpezcan el trabajo si los ayudo un momento- observando de reojo al grupo.

Hitomi abrió los ojos, al parecer se encontraba en una cueva, sentía todo su cuerpo adolorido además de que se encontraba arropada por una manta, de pronto le asalto la preocupación de cómo estarían sus amigas y sensei, por lo que de golpe se levanto cosa que hizo que la manta se resbalara mostrando que no tenia ropa mas que unas vendas que cubrían su pecho, pero estaban colocadas de tal forma para que no le dolieran las costillas hasta que escucho una voz en la oscuridad que pregunta -¿ya estas mejor?- cosa que la asusto, al escuchar esa voz por reflejo tomo la manta para cubrirse dirigiendo su mirada hasta donde había escuchado aquello y pregunto con rubor en sus mejillas que no se notaba por la oscuridad del lugar -¿como?-, a lo que con un tono mas amable escucha -no te preocupes, no observe ni toque mas de lo necesario…,- cosa que hizo que la kunoichi se sonrojara mas mientras el desconocido se acerca a ella diciendo -…deja prendo el fuego, ¿supongo que haz de tener hambre?-.

Hitomi: observando mejor el lugar diviso cuatro figuras mas reconociéndolas como Inari, su sensei, Yuka y Kaoru contesta en un susurro que si a la pregunta que se le formulo, mientras veía a aquel desconocido que la había salvado.

??: Un poco nervioso mientras avivaba el fuego y colocaba ingredientes en el recipiente dice -espero que te guste el ramen, por que es lo único que se cocinar además de que es mi comida preferida-.

Hitomi: hablando un poco nerviosa y con la voz suave -Gra… gracias eto…- pensando como debía llamarlo continua -… gracias señor-, tomando un poco mas de valor dice -mi nombre es Hitomi-.

??: Dejando de lado el ramen para que se cocinara dice -no te preocupes, pero…- llevando su mano izquierda detrás de la cabeza continua diciendo -… no me digas señor, todavía no estoy tan viejo como Kakashi-sensei, tengo 29 años…- y empieza a reírse se acerca mejor al fuego para que lo pueda distinguir mientras su silueta se definía mejor.

Hitomi: que todavía no había visto bien a su salvador solo enfoca un poco la vista distinguiendo la típica vestimenta Jounin de Konoha, el pantalón negro tenia unas franjas naranjas a lo largo, lo mismo que la camisa que estaba debajo del chaleco, cabellos dorados, tres marcas como bigotes en cada mejilla, y unos ojos azules como el cielo de día comenzando a temblar escucha –cierto, aun no nos hemos presentado mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto-, las lagrimas empezaron a asomarse por sus ojos violáceos junto con algunos los sollozos, todo lo que su mama le relato sobre el era cierto, un tipo que siempre parecía tonto, pero podías confiar y apoyarte en el, que se preocupaba por las personas aun sin conocerlas a fondo, una persona que logra sacar lo mejor de ti y sobre todo su mirada que emitía una calidez reconfortando que te hace pensar que todo estará bien, todos estos sentimientos se mezclaron en la kunoichi al tiempo que se paraba de golpe, con la manta aun alrededor del cuerpo y temblando de la emoción pregunta aun tartamudeando -¿de ver… verdad eres Uzu… Uzumaki Naruto?-.

Naruto: rascándose la cabeza ante la pregunta contesta -pues todos los que me conocen así me dicen, ¿Por qué la pregunta?- mientras veía confundido a la chica.

Hitomi: arrojándose al shinobi que se encontraba enfrente de ella derramando a más lágrimas pregunta -¿esto no es un sueño, de verdad eres mi oto-san?-.

Naruto: que se encontraba todavía sorprendido por el abrazo pregunta -¿papa?...- mientras se libraba del abrazo continua -… creo que me estas confundiendo, que yo sepa no tengo una hija, no he estado con ninguna mujer que no fuera…-.

Hitomi: sorprendida por lo que le estaba diciendo el hombre que estaba frente a el recuerda que su mama le dijo que desterraron a su papa casi un año antes de que ella naciera por lo que el no sabría que ella era fruto de la relación que tuvo con su mama por lo que interrumpe diciendo -… con Hyuuga Hinata-.

Naruto: sorprendido porque ella supiera eso pregunta -¿y tu como sabes eso?- esperando impaciente la respuesta.

Hitomi: con su cuerpo temblando por tener al hombre que admiraba enfrente de ella hace acopio de fuerzas a la vez que cierra los ojos para decir -porque yo fui el fruto que nació producto de esa relación- a la vez que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo sintiendo un fuerte y calido abrazo sobre ella mientras escuchaba sollozos que no eran los suyos.

Naruto: ahora era el que se encontraba temblando y abrazando a la pequeña mujercita que se encontraba frente a el -¿entonces… de verdad, yo y Hinata…, bueno… ¿entonces tu eres… eres mi… mi hija?- pregunto.

Hitomi: correspondiendo al abrazo respondió a la pregunta afirmando con la cabeza, escuchando -entonces yo y Hinata hicimos un muy buen trabajo-, después de eso le dio un golpe que lo mando a volar mientras recordaba lo que le dijo Sakura.

FLASHBACK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hitomi: tenia alrededor de 8 años y como toda una niña a su edad pregunto inocentemente -¿entonces como era oto-san, en las misiones?-.

Sakura: llevándose un dedo a la boca en señal de que estaba pensando la respuesta contesta -la verdad es que Naruto era un tonto sin remedio, la situación mas sentimental que te puedas imaginar la echaba por la borda, es decir, decía una santa estupidez que arruinaba el momento, pero…- mirando a la niña continua -…era la persona mas valiente, entregada y decidida que pudieras conocer, podías confiar en el en las buenas y en las malas- regalándole a Hitomi una sincera sonrisa.

END FLASHBACK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Y eso había ocurrido hace unos momentos, cosa que hizo que en verdad ella supiera que el era Uzumaki Naruto su papa, después de esto lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y le pregunto por su ropa, ya que se sentía incomoda solo usando la manta, y al mismo momento la mayoría del grupo empezó a despertar, exceptuando por Kakashi que todavía estaba cansado por el uso del sharingan, así que el shinobi termino de hacer el caldo sirviendo de comer a los allí presentes.

Naruto: aun emocionado por saber que tenia una hija pregunta -¿entonces como esta Hinata, esta bien?-.

Kakashi: que en ese momento despertaba dice -no te preocupes a tu Hinata no le ha pasado nada…- y levantándose del lugar en donde se encontraba dice -… lo mas importante es continuar con nuestra misión, y te agradecería mucho Naruto que nos brindaras un poco de tu ayuda-.

Naruto: que tomo un semblante mas serio contesta -todo depende de que misión estén realizando, recuerda que yo ya no soy shinobi de Konoha, por lo cual no debo mantenerle lealtad además depende si ustedes no interferirán en mi trabajo, así que pregunto ¿Cuál es su misión?-, mientras veía de reojo a Hitomi.

Kakashi: suspirando cansadamente -creo que no me dejas otra alternativa, esta bien, nuestra misión es escoltar a Inari hasta Nami no Kuni (País de las Olas) e investigar sobre los soldados o shinobis que están causando disturbios en el país-, viendo como Naruto parecía que estuviera meditando su respuesta.

Naruto: con los ojos cerrados y las manos a los costados dice -parece que tenemos los mismos objetivos, aunque yo tengo otros más…- sonriendo mientras abría los ojos y miraba a su hija continua -… al menos así podré pasar algo de tiempo con ella-. Mas tarde Kakashi le relató todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia en Konoha.

Después de esto pasaron una semana en la cueva para recuperar fuerzas, durante todo ese tiempo Naruto como Hitomi eran inseparables, ambos jugaban (mi bizarra mente no tiene la menor idea a que jugaban, supongo que algo parecido a Akamaru con Kiba… y no hablo precisamente de marcar el territorio, sino jugar a la pelota…, son una bola de mal pensados), salían a recolectar alimentos, reían juntos, hacían bromas, dormían juntos, veían las estrellas por las noches. Mientras que las kunoichis intrigadas por ese comportamiento decidieron preguntarle a su sensei ganándose como respuesta que el que las había salvado y el que estaba con su amiga era Uzumaki Naruto el papa desterrado de Hitomi, esto las puso contentas, ya que ella se merecía toda esa felicidad al haber crecido sin un padre, por lo cual decidieron no preguntar mas y solo observar lo feliz que se veía su compañera.

Pasando ya la semana el grupo se encamino a cumplir con su misión, y con un Kakashi receloso de lo que Naruto estuviera haciendo por esos lugares, pero debido a que el podía luchar contra Kaze no Kitsune decidió no decir nada mas, algo grande debería de estar pasando para que Naruto apareciera, ya que tanto el como la Hokage y Konoha no supieran de su existencia hasta este momento, y lo peor de todo que aquel criminal conocía jutsus destructivos y tan potentes como el Futon: Rasen Shuriken de Naruto.

* * *

**Parte 2: Verdades dolorosas, secretos por descubrir**

Una persona de pelo negro con la mirada fría se vestía y salía de aquel lugar tan privado, tan pequeño, mientras era observada por otra que se encontraba desnuda, tirada en el piso como un simple trapo viejo.

POV Karin - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Me siento sucia al estar a tu lado, mancillada seria la palabra correcta, todos los días te profeso mi amor por ti y tu solo piensas en vengar a tu hermano, todos las veces que hago lo mismo tu impasible e indiferente como siempre solo tomas de mi lo que quieres, si es cierto Uchiha Sasuke solo me ve como una mujer que puede satisfacer sus deseos carnales, no como la mujer que puede darle una familia, darle hijos, siempre que te lo digo me contestas -no hasta que acabe con mi venganza-, esa respuesta ya me tiene harta, mientras lagrimas recorren mi rostro y mi mano esta sobre mi mejillas para poder amortiguar el dolor, así es el dolor de ser golpeada por la persona que amo, la persona a la que le he dedicado mis años de juventud, la persona a la que le he entregado cada rincón de mi cuerpo para que hiciera con el lo que quiera, y aun después de todo esto tu me miras solo como una muñeca que satisface tus ganas se mujer, eso es lo que soy para ti, mientras continuo llorando veo como te vistes y sales de la tienda de campaña sin dirigirme la mirada y orgulloso por haberme golpeado solo atino a pensar "-te odio Uchiha Sasuke…-" a la vez que aumenta mi llanto desesperadamente y continuo pensando "-…y se que algún día me amaras con locura, se que no te haz buscado otra mujer porque no hay otra que te satisfaga como yo en la cama y aun así…-" incorporándose para ponerse su ropa "-… se que volverás a mi, porque no hay ninguna otra mujer que te de lo que yo, que te de sumisión y te entregue su dignidad para que tu hagas con ella lo que quieras, pero ha llegado el momento de que tu seas ahora el que me entregue su orgullo y te hinques ante mi pidiéndome perdón-" con ira en los ojos.

END POV Karin - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Las llamas negras del amateratsu que ardían por una semana completa ya estaban extintas en su totalidad, de aquella aldea no quedo nada mas que cenizas y algunos muros, una figura se encontraba viendo con agrado aquel lugar mientras pensaba "-aquel que se interponga entre yo y mi venganza morirá-" mientras escuchaba los mormullos de sus compañeros, al parecer estos comenzaban a despertar pero estos solo hicieron que recordara el porque de su venganza, así es el se quería vengar de Konoha por hacer que su querido hermano asesinara a toda su familia solo para que la aldea tuviera un poco mas de paz "-patrañas, lo que ellos querían era deshacerse de los Uchiha ya que su línea de sangre además de poderosa era un peligro para ellos-" mientras susurraba -yo soy un vengador, y mi venganza será terrible- a la vez que activaba su ya conocido mangekyou sharingan.

Pasado el medio día, Karin salio de la carpa donde estaba, ya sanada de su golpe recibiendo comentarios obscenos de su compañero acuático.

Suigetsu: burlesco decía -oyes Karin, la noche fue muy ajetreada verdad, solo se escuchaban tus gemidos pidiendo mas… supongo que lo que te da Sasuke ha de ser muy bueno para que todos los días te de lo mismo-, ganándose una mirada de odio que le hizo temblar y dejar el tema por la paz.

Sasuke: que parecía inmutable y no le importo las burlas dice -Supongo que la Nación de la Tierra y Iwagakure no Sato (Villa Oculta de la Roca) ya han de haber sido informados de la masacre que aquí ocurrió, es hora de retirarnos he ir a otra aldea, ellos ya saben lo que queremos, así que nos estarán buscando para impedir nuestro cometido, se que no nos lo querrán dar por las buenas, así que a movernos-. Por lo que el grupo recogió las cosas del campamento y se marcho del lugar.

Mientras se retiraban Sasuke divagaba en su mente pensando que Uchiha Madara ocultaba algo de suma importancia y que le concernía a el, no sabia que, pero tenia miedo de ese algo, ya que desde esa vez no pudo ver la cara de su pariente y recordaba lo que le dijo paso en la ultima reunión que tubo con su exgrupo.

FLASHBACK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

??: Gritando -¿Entonces porque no me mataste aquella vez?, a eso le llamas cortar los vínculos afectivos Sasuke-.

Sasuke: sin inmutarse -eso es muy simple, no es que no pudiera cortar los vínculos que tenia contigo…- a la vez que recordaba el odio que sentía a su hermano -no quería darle el placer a el, de verme conseguir el poder igual que el, Naruto-.

Naruto: pregunta -¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?-.

Sasuke: contesta -eso es algo que no te importa, pero lo que si puedes saber es que aquella vez te perdone la vida porque me dio la gana…- moviéndose rápidamente hasta donde se encontraba Naruto continua -… ahora que lo pienso ¿tu sueño no era convertirte en Hokage?, deberías estar entrenando en lugar de estar perdiendo el tiempo, ¿no lo crees así Naruto?, por eso esta vez…- elevando el tono de su voz a uno mas imperativo -… vas a morir porque a mi me da la gana-.

Naruto: con decisión contesta -No hay nadie que pueda convertirse en Hokage si no pudo salvar si quiera a uno de sus amigos ¿no lo crees así Sasuke?-.

Sin darle una respuesta Sasuke saca rápidamente su katana para asesinarlo, pero es detenido por Sai, haciendo en contestación su nueva jutsu el Shidori Nagashi (Descarga de mil pájaros) después de esto es atacado por Sakura que es salvada por el capitán Yamato del chidori que contenía la espada kusanagi de Sasuke, después de esto Sasuke observa como Naruto cambia sus ojos azules por unos rojo sangre mientras se levantaba y lo miraba con ellos con lo cual aprovecho para meterse dentro de la mente de Naruto para así poder apreciar la fuente de su poder a la vez que escuchaba.

??: Una voz infernal que decía -que pasa Naruto, ¿Por qué dudas?...- mientras que burbujas rojizas se amontonaban -… ¿necesitas de mi poder, cierto?...- acabándose de unir estas formando la figura de Kyubi no Kitsune -… ¿a quien vamos a matar esta vez?-.

Naruto: firmemente contesta -no te acerques más-.

Kyubi: cosa que lo impresiona por lo que pregunta -¿Por qué dudas, que te preocupa?-.

Naruto: enojado grita -cállate maldita bola de pelos. No necesito más tu poder-.

Kyubi: después de escuchar esto comienza a reírse para decir -¿prestarte mi poder? Es lo que necesitas. Sabes que no puedes hacer nada por tus propios medios, no es así pequeño cachorro. Elimina el sello completamente y entonces podré prestarte todo el poder que quieras, serás un dios entre los mortales-.

Naruto: elevando su mano contesta -Retrocede-.

Kyubi: sorprendiéndose solo atina a decir -¿Tu eres…?- mientras una mano detenía su avance -… ya veo tu eres un Uchiha. Haz hecho bien en volverte tan poderoso-.

Naruto: sorprendiéndose pregunta -¿Qué estas haciendo aquí Sasuke?-

Sasuke: -Ahora puedo verlo… así que esta es la fuente de tu poder oculto, nunca me habría imaginado que esto estuviera oculto en tu interior-.

Kyubi: -Eres capaz de verme en el interior de Naruto debido a tu noble linaje y a ese sharingan que posees-.

Sasuke: -¿parece que no es la primera vez que vez estos ojos, entonces tu debes ser el demonio Kyubi no Youko?-.

Kyubi: -El poder de esos ojos y la posesión de un chackra más siniestro que el mío propio, eres igual que Uchiha Madara- a la vez que es destruido.

Sasuke: -Y tu crees que yo conozco a ese-.

Kyubi: -Y solo pensar que eres capaz de suprimir mi poder, puede que esta sea la ultima vez que nos encontramos, así que déjame decirte una cosa, no mates a Naruto, porque si lo haces vivirás arrepintiéndote de ello toda tu vida, porque yo me encargare de que así sea-.

END FLASHBACK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras pensaba "-debe de haber algo detrás de Madara y lo que mi hermano me dijo sobre que el envió a Kyubi a destruir Konoha ¿será algo relacionado con como se creo el Clan Uchiha?-" cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos por las palabras de sus compañeros de que estaban recibiendo visitas.

??: -Sasuke ¿Cómo va la captura del bijuu Yamata no Orochi?-.

Sasuke: sorprendiéndose por la presencia de Pain en holograma contesta -Bien, estamos haciendo que el Tsuchikage (Sombra de la Tierra) de Iwagakure no Sato (Villa Oculta de la Roca) sepa a que se atiende si no cumple con nuestras exigencias, además sabes muy bien que nosotros no tenemos jutsus tan devastadores como Deidara, para poder convencer mejor al Tsuchikage- aunque eso de los jutsus no fuera cierto ya que estaba practicando algo realmente aterrador.

Pain: sin inmutarse -Solo apresúrate, yo y Madara-san estamos impacientes por ver resultados-.

Sasuke: -Hai-, mientras veía como Pain desaparecía dijo a su equipo -en marcha, debemos convencer por las malas al Tsuchikage-, siendo seguido por el grupo TAKA.

* * *

Una cosa mis queridos lectores, que les parece que maneja a Karin como una mujer despechada, es decir no correspondida del todo por su amor platonico, y dejenme sus comentarios.


	6. De Sapos y Nubes Rojas

**Capitulo 6: De Sapos y Nubes Rojas**

**Parte 1: Proteger**

El grupo de Konoha se encontraba en una habitación de la mansión del señor feudal de Nami no Kuni (País de las Olas), recuperando energías y esperando a que el abuelo de Inari se presentara ante ellos, allí una kunoichi de cabellos naranja oscuro estaba un poco triste ya que su papa no se encontraba con ella por lo que decidió preguntarle a su Jounin-sensei aquel comportamiento, este simplemente le dijo -esto es una misión, oficialmente el es un shinobi desterrado catalogado como un misin-nin de rango SS, el no puede enterarse de lo que discutiremos aquí, porque como esta exiliado puede comprometer nuestro trabajo además de que el esta aquí por otra causa-, esta respuesta hizo que Hitomi se sintiera nerviosa preguntándose si ya no lo vería mas, si su mama tendría la oportunidad de volver a verlo mientras dirigía su mirada a la ventana viendo la luna a la vez que recordaba lo que hace tiempo paso.

FLASHBACK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Una niña de aproximadamente 10 años de edad, pelo naranja oscuro y ojos azul violáceos acababa de salir de la academia, saliendo dispara de esta rumbo a su hogar, llegando rápido a este mas temprano que de costumbre, la pequeña decidió darle una sorpresa a su mama por lo que sin hacer ruido y ocultando su presencia como se lo enseñaron en la academia llego hasta la habitación de su mama pero le sorprendió oír ruidos provenientes de ella, por lo que con mas cuidado se acerco a la puerta y puso su oreja contra la pared para escuchar mejor.

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba una peliazul sollozando en los hombros de su amiga de cabellos rosados mientras decía -Sakura lo extraño demasiado, hay días en los que no puedo dormir por miedo a soñar que el esta muerto en manos de Akatsuki… quiero saber como se encuentra el, no hemos tenido noticias suyas es como si estuviera muerto-, la kunoichi medico le contesto -ya, ya… tranquila recuerda que no puedes estarte mortificando por eso, recuerda que el es Naruto el ninja numero uno en sorprender a la gente, tal vez este tratando de pasar desapercibido para que Akatsuki no lo encuentre, debe traer algo en mente, además no puedes mostrar debilidad a tu hija, ella necesita verte fuerte, porque no tiene a su padre con ella, así que no te desmorones-. Después de escuchar eso Hitomi se retiro del lugar hacia fuera, corriendo por las calles de Konoha con lagrimas en los ojos, nunca había visto a su mama débil, ella siempre la veía fuerte, infranqueable, Hinata era su modelo a seguir, ella quería ser como su querida mama, pero ahora su mundo se veía destrozado, por lo que tomo una decisión inquebrantable por lo que dijo en sus pensamientos "-Oka-san te prometo que traeré de vuelta a Oto-san, para que podamos ser una familia de verdad-" mientras se encajaba un kunai en su mano derecha y gritaba -es una promesa y ningún Uzumaki rompe sus promesas-.

END FLASHBACK - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Lo que el peliblanco le dijo la dejo consternada, porque pensó que podría cumplir con su promesa rápido, ya que últimamente su mama se veía un poco decaída, así que pensó decirle que al menos le mandara una carta o las visitara sin que nadie se diera cuenta, porque en realidad a las dos les hacia falta la compañía de Naruto.

Afuera de aquel lugar oculto entre los árboles vemos a un rubio hiperactivo teniendo una conversación con su inquilino particular. Este le decía -mocoso, esa niña tiene potencial y creo que ya lo haz de haber notado-. El Uzumaki con un semblante triste responde -lo se, se que ella no sabe de su potencial y creo que nadie mas a excepción de Hinata saben la enorme cantidad de chackra demoníaco que puede generar-.

Kyubi: -ha decir verdad no creí que cuando te acostaste con aquella humana, esta hubiera quedado embarazada, pero en verdad ella tiene potencial como la primera de su clase-, mientras escuchaba del rubio -¿Qué quieres decir?-, por lo que sonríe malignamente y responde -¿chico no lo sabes?, ella es la primera criatura de su tipo, ella es la primera humana en poder generar chackra demoníaco en grandes cantidades sin la necesidad de un bijuu particular, es decir por si sola es un bijuu humano, para que comprendas-, mientras escucha -¿Qué significa eso?-, -lo que trato de decirte mocoso inútil que ella por si sola tiene la misma cantidad de chackra que yo, pero el de ella a diferencia del mío tiene un limite, tal vez nunca llegue a utilizar tal cantidad de chackra, pero lo sorprendente es como su cuerpo lo adapto para que ella no sufriera y regenerara sus heridas rápidamente, es como si yo estuviera dentro de ella, jajajajajajajaja-, retirando del lugar para volver a la realidad el Uzumaki contesta -es interesante lo que me dices, creo que podemos entrenarla con algo para que aprenda algo que solo su padre y ella sabrán- esbozando una sonrisa vuelve a la realidad abriendo lentamente sus ojos azules que comenzaron a cambiar dando paso a unas pupilas rojo sangre mientras decía -creo que tenemos compañía Kyubi- a la vez que el rubio se fundió con las sombras del lugar.

En la sala principal de la mansión se encontraban los shinobis, estaban siendo informados por Tazuna sobre lo que paso después de que terminaron el puente habían progresado enormemente en economía e intercambios comerciales, acabando este estaba iniciando la conversación sobre la revuelta en su país cuando una de las paredes explota, nublando la vista a la vez que se escuchaban gritos de mercenarios que entraban por aquella apertura, el Jounin de pelo gris destapo su sharingan mientras que el grupo de kunoichis tomaban posición defensiva alrededor del feudal y su familia, en las sombras de aquella cortina de humo se veía a Kakashi pelear a matar, rápidamente pero eran demasiados por lo que rodearon al grupo de Genins, un hombre del grupo con una bandana rasgada de la Kumogakure no Sato (Villa Oculta de las Nubes) se aproxima mas a ellas inclinándose mientras decía -señoritas creo que tendré que interrumpir su misión, si se resisten creo que les haré cosas malas…- a la vez que en su cara se aprecia una sonrisa malévola -… y no quiero dañar sus tiernos cuerpecitos mas de lo que estarán cuando acabe esto, así que ríndanse pacíficamente o atiendan a las consecuencias-, el grupo dudo por un momento hasta que Hitomi respondió decididamente -antes muertas que rendirnos sin pelear- sacando a la vez un kunai poniéndolo delante de ella, como retando al shinobi, este se enfureció y salio disparado al encuentro con ella, de unos cuantos movimientos ella ya estaba vencida porque su enemigo tenia mas experiencia en combate que ella, el la atrapo y atrajo su cuerpo hasta el acercando su rostro a su cuello aspiro diciendo -que bien hueles, creo que me divertiré con tu cuerpo antes de matarte- acabando de decir eso es alejado violentamente por una técnica desconocida para ella pero una voz que grito el nombre del jutsu la alivio, porque ella conocía esa voz como la de su papa.

Naruto: con una voz llena de ira además de que su instinto asesino salio a flote dijo -NO permitiré que escoria como tú se acerque a mi familia…-, el aura asesina que se sintió en el lugar hizo que todos los combatientes se paralizaran de golpe, el miedo invadió sus corazones -… prepárense a morir todos ustedes- a la vez que desaparecía en un destellos amarillo, en cuestión de segundos todos aquellos que no portaban una bandana de Konoha murieron de una manera horrorosa, miembros mutilados, lacerados, algunos atravesados por el pecho y aun así ninguno de los allí presentes podía moverse, cualquiera que intento hacerlo sentía un enorme dolor comparado solo con la muerte misma, el grupo de Konoha no podía respirar, esta acción era sumamente dolorosa, pero se tranquilizaron en el momento en que el instinto asesino del rubio desapareció, a la vez que todos los enemigos caían muertos en aquella sala, Kakashi estaba sorprendido mientras pensaba "-Lo que acaba de pasar aquí no fue una lucha justa, fue una masacre, ¿Qué haz hacho Naruto, en que te haz convertido?-", obteniendo como respuesta de Naruto que hizo caso omiso a sus comentarios -No te preocupes Hatake, aquel que intente hacer algo contra mi familia merece una muerte atroz y sin piedad…- mientras sus ojos rojos iban despareciendo para dar luz a unos azules calidos llenos de esperanza, esa respuesta de su exalumno sorprendió de sobremanera al Jounin pero trato de mantener la compostura mientras examinaba todo el lugar, a la vez que escuchaba -… no te preocupes, deje a uno con vida-, esta nueva respuesta volvió a sorprender al shinobi copia, cosa que hizo pensar que Naruto escondía algo mas oscuro y por eso vino a este lugar, pero decidió guardar silencio observando el comportamiento del shinobi.

El rubio se movió entre los cadáveres a paso lento pero seguro, cuando llego al centro de la sala agarro a una de las victimas de su ataque y la zarandeo, esta despertó, cuando vio quien lo levanto su cuerpo mutilado empezó a temblar por lo que grito -No no me mates por favor, te diré todo lo que quieras saber pero no me mates-, el rubio sonrió satisfecho y lo lanzo al Jounin de Konoha diciéndole -Hay tienes las respuestas que quieres saber del grupo, cuando acabes dámelo, necesito saber que otras cosas oculta- relajándose después de eso se dirige a donde esta su hija que todavía no asimilaba lo que acababa de presenciar, por lo que el rubio con palabras suaves y abrazándola le dijo -Ahora estas bien mi pequeña, recuerda esto, ninguna persona sobrevivirá a mi ira si te lastiman, porque mi camino del ninja es proteger a las personas que quiero, dattebayo-, soltando el abrazo y dándole una calida sonrisa, Hitomi reacciono a aquellas palabras asintiendo y sonrojándose, sentía que cuando estuviera con su papa nada podría lastimarla por lo que le regreso la sonrisa, cuando Naruto se retiraba se detuvo y hablo en voz alta -Hatake, me llevare a Hitomi unos dos días, no te preocupes la devolveré sana y salva, solo quiero enseñarle unas cosas-, la aludida se movió de su posición situándose al lado del shinobi y desaparecieron del lugar en una brisa de aire, el Jounin suspiro mientras veía los destrozos que había causado su exalumno pensando a la vez "-al menos sigue siendo el mismo, creo que se le olvido que tengo al prisionero y el quiere sacarle información-", cuando acabo de pensar esto, Naruto apareció atrás de el y dijo -cuando te traiga a Hitomi me llevare al prisionero para interrogarlo, y encargaté de enseñarle a sus amigas como caminar sobre árboles-, el peligris palideció ante el comentario pero ya tenia planeado hacer eso, pero pensó que dos días para aprender algo así era sumamente difícil, después de que el rubio desapareció suspiro cansadamente porque volvió a ver el lugar lleno de cadáveres mientras pensaba "-será una larga noche-".

Al día siguiente tenemos a una kunoichi de ojos azul violáceo frente a su padre, este ya la había enseñado la noche anterior a caminar sobre el agua ya que Hinata le había instruido en como subir árboles por lo que el shinobi exiliado no tendría tantos problemas en enseñarle otras cosas, ya que al haber gastado mucho chackra en la noche lo hacia perfecto para enseñarle otra cosa por lo que la despertó de sueño para explicarle la siguiente parte de su entrenamiento, cuando ella estuvo conciente el rubio se mordió su dedo pulgar y realizo algunos sellos finalizando con la frase -Kuchiyose no Jutsu-, de pronto frente a el en una nube de humo apareció un pergamino, Hitomi se sorprendió ya que nunca había visto algo como eso, pero prefirió guardar silencio pensando que le enseñaría algo con ese pergamino, no estaba equivocada, mientras veía como su padre extendía el pergamino y le decía -firma con tu sangre este pergamino…-, ella lo hizo así, mientras las dudas asaltaban su corazón, cuando hubo finalizado su padre le continuo diciendo -… ahora haz firmado el contrato de invocación de los sapos, con este puedes invocarlos para cuando necesites refuerzos en la pelea…-, la kunoichi se sorprendió por lo que escucho pero siguió guardando silencio -… los sellos que tienes que realizar son…, pero hoy no entrenaras eso…-, ahora si Hitomi estaba sorprendida por lo que pregunto -¿entonces que haremos?-, una sonrisa de shinobi que estaba frente a ella la intrigo mas pero espero una respuesta que llego rápido -…fácil, hoy iremos a una feria a pasar el día juntos, porque después de que acaben su misión yo no iré con ustedes-.

**Parte 2: Planes**

-Ya hemos esperado mucho Pain, debemos comenzar a poner en práctica los planes que tenemos, hay que atacar a las naciones ninjas- golpeando la mesa con el puño.

??: -Madara-sama, tranquilícese, necesitamos a Kyubi para que ningún país con su fuerza militar pueda contra nosotros, se que en estos momentos somos casi invencibles, pero podemos dar una pequeña muestra de nuestro poder-.

Madara: sonriendo detrás de su mascara y activando su sharingan dice -Hay que atacar a Konoha, jajajajaja, hay que pegarles donde mas les duele y eso significa matar a la Hokage a cualquier costo- viendo la reacción de los allí presentes.

Kisame: mostrando su maniática sonrisa y su afilados dientes contesta -Hay que hacerlo, los bastardos han tenido una época de paz muy grande, debemos empezar y tu idea de atacar a la Hokage es estupenda, atacaremos el corazón en vez de al cuerpo-. El enmascarado Akatsuki se dirige a la mujer allí presente -¿tu que piensas Konan?-, la aludida responde fríamente -yo haré todo lo que diga Pain-sama-.

Con emoción se escucha en la habitación -Muy bien atacaremos a Konoha, pero lo haremos hasta que Sasuke nos traiga al jinchuuriki del bijuu de 8 colas, porque lo necesito a el para otras cosas-, ganándose por respuesta que los allí presentes se retiraran sin protestar.

Minutos mas tarde el Patriarca Uchiha veía la lluvia incesante, su mirada oculta a los ojos de Amegakure no Sato (Villa Oculta de la Lluvia)(si me equivoque de aldea ninja me dicen jejeje), a la vez que hablaba internamente "-Ya falta poco mi señor, para preparar su llegada… no se preocupe por ese tonto de Nagato, el cree ciegamente en mi… ¿Qué que paso con el Kyubi?, el se encuentra desaparecido… lose mi amo, se que esta deseando conquistar el mundo humano pero no se desespere recuerde que la venganza se sirve fría y en bandeja de plata… comprendo amo, se hará como usted ordene-", volviendo a la realidad sabiendo que pronto estaría con su amo, por lo que pronto también el debería completar la siguiente parte del plan mientras decía en un suave susurro -Sasuke-kun tu serás el sacrificio para que mi señor pueda nacer en este mundo-…

* * *

Hola de nuevo a todos, la parte dos no andaba para anda inspirado ejejje, pero en fin no me maten, en cuanto a sus comentarios gracias y sigan posteando quiero leer sus opiniones de que les parece, como va el fic, que rumbo creen que tomara y demas cosas, jejejeje aun no me decido a quien matar al final jajajaja.

A Hinata, a Hitomi o a Naruto. Mmmmm es una dificil decision jejejeje espero puedan ayudarme jajajaj y aun falta mucho para que la historia acabe.


End file.
